3 Guardians 3 Worlds 1 Destiny
by GizmoDragon90
Summary: Through Kami's decision two warriors from two different world will join a third in his own world to save it from an evil that is coming from all three of their past and future, not knowing what their presence will do to this world or how powerful will they all be fighting to protect each other and those they call friends. NarutoxHarem, IchigoxHarem, NatsuxHarem. 3x crossover.
1. loss of one world, to begin another

**Hello everyone The Dragon90 here and would like to thank everyone who have waited and decided to give a shot at checking out my first and possible 1****st**** ever triple crossover featuring Naruto/Bleach/Fary Tail. **

**I will also admit I got the concept idea from FantaEGott's Three people from three worlds, except this story does not involve the one piece world, and not a crack fic. As this will be a real Adventure story.**

**Also since I'm pleased with my work and as an apology to everyone who have been waiting for my work for a long time while I have been getting some personal help for my problems I decided to surprise everyone by doing a two for one chapter for this story.**

**All right then that's enough of that now let's get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Naruto or Fairy Tail for they owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, and Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story. **

**Chapter 1: From the loss of one world, to the beginning of another.**

(Unkown location)

Drip. Drip. Drip

The sounds of water drops going on in an endless black void to dark to even be seen.

That was until a sudden flash of light went off and then out of nowhere a human figure landed on the water causing a splash sound to be made and soon flowed a ripple effect and cause a golden glow to surround the figure.

Upon a closer look at the figure showed a blonde spikey hair man, his height was tall about 5'7" has a black bandana on his head that had some kind metal plate on it with an engraving that depicts a leaf with a swirl in the middle.

On his face there were markings that look to be 3 lines on his face but at a closer look they were whisker marks.

For his clothing, or somewhat lack of on his upper body as he is not wearing a shirt so that you could see all the scars on his body and what looks like a complex seal on his stomach with a swirl surround by two four symbol seals on top and bottom of it. Below that was a pair of orange pants with a wrapping tape to hold a holster on his right leg and wearing black sandals.

As if he was shocked by electricity the figure eyes snapped open showing deep blue eyes at the sound on soft footsteps on the water the blonde man shot up to look at nothing but darkness but could hear the sound of someone walking towards him.

Keeping his senses alert for anything unexpected, but what he was not prepared for was a sudden flash of light that created the entire void of golden light standing on clear waters with stars shooting everywhere.

Regaining his senses a soft voice echoed around the room "I see you are now awake Naruto Uzumaki."

The now confirmed Naruto opened his eyes as he turned to where he heard the voice and looked upon beauty beyond what he has ever seen. She had cream colored skin white snow hair down to her waist. Hazel colored eyes that were sharp enough to pierce into your soul, her figure was hourglass shape at all the right angles that was covered in a white robe silk kimono.

Looking upon Naruto the woman smirked when she saw him jaw open in shock upon looking at her, "Are you going to stand there all day looking at me or would like me to tell you who I am and where we are?"

Snapping out of his shock state Naruto looked upon the woman with an intrigued look "Okay, well I want to start with who you are miss…?"

Smirking at what his reaction will be "I have gone by many names but for you, you can call me Kami."

Blinking a few times Naruto shrugged "Ok, nice to meet you.." then as he blinked a few times at hearing what was just said Naruto face and eyes became pale white and he then stuttered

"W-w-w-wait WHATTT!" as he pointed his shaky finger at her, while she was giggling softly as the image was seeing.

Hearing her giggle Naruto snapped out of it and blushed at what he did and mumbled "Sorry." Scratching the back of his head.

Kami smiled softly at him "It's ok no worries I kind of expected that, at least you are not dramatically bowing, or making exasperated praises at me, or like the one bastard that tried to hit on me." Mumbling at the end.

Calming down as he realized he needed to get down to business like she mentioned earlier. He looks upon Kami what he calls his Shinobi face "Ok, before things get out of whack again you mention something about I could ask where we are? Or whats going on here?"

Mentally thanking Naruto for breaking the ice Kami also adopted a serious look "I did, now I can start off by saying you are in a pocket dimension of my creation it acts as a limbo between life and death. But the difference is I can make you stay here as long as you want to."

Seeing him nod she continued "As for what is going on, let me first ask you what was the last thing you remembered before waking up here?"

Closing his eyes Naruto was thinking to what he remembered.

He recalled being on the battlefield during the Fourth Great Shinobi War and he received the powers on Hagoromo Otsutsuki who believed that he was the reincarnation of his son Asura who possess the Yang power of the Sage. After returning to the battlefield and saving Gai-Sensei from death from the use of the 8th Gate he fought with Sasuke to about to defeat Madara Uchiha who took the cowards way out and tried to finish off everyone by using the **Mugen Tsukiyomi** (Infinite Tsukiyomi) on everyone well except him and team seven, obito, and the Edo Hokages.

After **Mugen Tsukiyomi **finally ended, Madara then confronted them only for Black Zetsu to suddenly betray Madara and impale his hand through Madara's chest, ironic really considering it happened to one who has being doing that to everyone. As Madara asked his own will why he would do this, Black Zetsu boldly stated that it is actually a will of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

Black Zetsu then proceeded to expand its presence into Madara. When Madara began to absorb a huge amount of chakra from those captured by the Infinite Tsukuyomi while swelling up to many times his normal size, Naruto and Sasuke attempted to stop him, before being caught by hair-like appendages. Madara eventually shrunk back down, but was replaced by Kaguya while Black Zetsu was completely absorbed in the process, leaving Obito free of his presence and unconscious. When questioned on her motives, Kaguya went to comment that she wanted no more fighting, before reshaping their location into a lava river.

From then on if a Historian where to ever write and store the knowledge of what happened in the battle between Naruto Sasuke and Kaguya it would have been said to be stuff of legends, gods, and demons and instead of having to seal Kaguya and thanks to Obito sacrificing himself it gave Naruto the chance for the finishing blow they would have never won the battle and save everyone from the **Mugen Tsukiyomi**. (1)

For a moment Naruto took a second to remembering that moment about Obito deep down Naruto felt that part of him honored Obito of the past the student of his father, the teammate of Kakashi, one who learned he had been betrayed by Madara and was nothing but a pawn to Madara and was the one responsible for Rin's death, the one who helped deliver the final blow to end Kaguya and the war.

But there was always a part of Naruto, the "Real" Naruto without his never ending forgiving nature would always never forgive Obito the one who was responsible for his parent's death, the Nine Tails attack, and the cause for his life being hell, and most importantly the one who made the Akatsuki what it was, and being the instigator of the Fourth Shinobi War all this for his teammate and his so called love of his life Rin Nohara.

Finally snapping his eyes open Naruto then remembered what it was that brought him here, after the defeat of Kaguya, Naruto was able to stop the Gods Tree by destroying it but then was able to use his new sage power by turn all the power that was made up of the tailed beast into himself there by having all the powers of the tailed Beasts convert into his new form.

At the same time not howing how it was possible Naruto was able to convert his seal so Kurama was the conscience and the one who would also become the main link to allowing him to communicate with the other Tailed beasts or go to their tailed beast forms.(2)

After all that happened he then remembered what happened after, 'Sasuke.' growling to himself, after all that happened Sasuke truly showed what his mission was, what he meant when he wanted to become Hokage, what he wanted all along.

Looking to Kami he gathered his thoughts "What I remembered was fighting Madara who was then stabbed in the back and then became Kaguya then fighting her and saving everyone. After that I was able to destroy the Shinju Tree and wa able to find a way to conatin the Bijuu's power into my Sage powers to finally find a way to make sure their powers won't fall into the wrong hands again." Stopping himself to think for a moment describing.

Watching her nod he continued "Then after that, Sasuke chose that moment to show what he really wanted all along, he felt that in order to be the Hokage he desired, and save the village Itachi sacrificed himself for, while he would not destroy the leaf he would as he put it 'recreate' it to his image, which still kind of sounds like destroying it anyway I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen, as he told me that like Asura and Indra he felt that I was the one obstacle in his way, that in order for him to be what he wants to be the 'True Hokage', the one person his brother wanted him to be he had to get through me."

Taking a calming breath he continued "So just like Obito and Hagoromo said we were destined to fight like the cycle between Asura and Indra, and we fought like gods vs demons it went until we both killed each other in the end." Looking up at Kami showing his shame that all that work, all that promises he made to both be Hokage and to save Sasuke from his darkness he ended up dying before he made it and having to save him by killing him.

Seeing his expression Kami inwardly flinched at that look, deep down even though she was indebted to Naruto for fulfilling his role as the one of the prophecy and defeated the evil that caused that whole mess in the first place.

This whole meeting she had planned for Naruto was her hope that this could make it up to him for not making his dream and hope he could find the happiness he deserves.

"Naruto" looking at her she continued "I first wanted to thank you for everything you done, you were forced into a battle that while you were destined to never should have gone into the way it was. And one thing that I truly felt sorry for was that you never got the chance to fulfill your dream of being Hokage, but as for Sasuke you have to know that deep down regardless of him being the reincarnation Indra, there was no going back for him, even if you could have saved him." She spoke to him softly hoping his temper or impulsiveness doesn't get the best of him.

Seeing and hearing what she was saying Naruto stopped himself for moment and thought about it. "Yeah you're right, I don't know how I know it, but you're right Kami-sama. I just, feel as something inside me was keeping me from seeing the truth all along. Keeping me from letting go, but I don't know if it was because I'm dead or having all the tail beast's power inside me but it just seemed everything seemed to make sense, or should have." groan to himself for all his stupidity.

"Actually there is a reason, your baka of a father is the one that caused it." Only to be brought back out of his funk by Kami, and while he would have yelled at her for bad mouthing his father, he waited to see where this was going.

Happy he did not interrupted she continued "The reason being is because your father made the mistake when he separated the Yin and Yang powers of the Kyuubi or Kurama. For what many do or do not know Yin represents logic, and yang represent emotions, you cannot have one without the other otherwise you would be ruled by it, it's the law of balance and completion, and that is the reason you understand now because you are complete balance now, what you should have been in the first place."

Realization struck Naruto like a ton of bricks "Like the time in the waterfall of truth?" what he got was more soft giggling.

"While that is not entirely correct since it was still part of the ruled by emotions, but in a way you are correct." But before Naruto got a chance to say anything she continued

"Now when you mentioned something inside you was keeping you from seeing the truth, that was the mask you created when you were a child the one that wanted to hide all the pain you were holding, and with the Yang power your mask was able to become the dominant part of you and suppressed your 'logic' part of you, or should I say the 'real' you."

Naruto now thinking back to it and while understanding what he was told now realize why he was stubborn about everything, even when he tried to get Sasuke's biggest fan girl to fall in love with him even when logic screamed it would never work, or how he was able to get those that were enemies to become friends with him, those like Gaara, Nagato, Konan, Haku, Neji and more come into mind and how his heart helped them to see towards the light.

Seeing that part taken care and now moving on to what she wanted Naruto here for "Now Naruto the reason you are here is a little tough to describe, for you see while you were not meant to die when you did, but at the same time your time in your world has come to an end."

"What do you mean my time in my world is over?" almost getting a feeling this is not going to end well.

"What I mean Naruto is that with the war over and peace being brought to the elemental nations your purpose would be more of a problem than a solution, what I mean is if I were to send you back more wars will be made all for capturing you for your power. I'm sorry Naruto but it has to be this way."

Taking a deep breath Naruto knew that Kami was being serious about this if she had to mention about being the reason more wars in the future if he stayed.

Deep down that was blow to Naruto, after all he always felt that there were times he felt he was the reason things happen to those around him, those that died to get to him, or how that the fourth Great Shinobi War was made to protect him and Bee and he had to force them both to the battlefield to win.

Just as he was about to ask Kami saw Naruto saw quick flash of light that soon turned into a another person drop on the ground. After regaining his sight Naruto looked to the other person that landed.

The man judging his height would be 5'9" spiky orange hair down to his neck, peach color tan skin, black and white straps around his neck, he was wearing a black Kimono top with a white kosode underneath and a black hakama hold together by a white obi sash. He has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that looks to hold weapons, with the plate on his left shoulder having three scaled sections; a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist over his obi sash; and small strips of black fabric tied around his wrists. His feet were white socks with waraji sandals. In the strangers hands where two black swords, but they were both different sizes one was short like ninjato but the handle was built in and the other was long blade that was the length of a katana but the size was of a broadsword.

And just like Naruto the strangers eyes snapped open showing the eye colors to be cinnamon brown, as he got he looked alert to seeing both Naruto and Kami, but from the looks of it seemed he was looking for someone and he was still in battle mode.

"Who are you two, where am I? Wait what happen to Ywach don't tell me that bastard survived and sent me here while finishing off Soul Society!" Firing off question left and right while never giving the two both time to answer them while Naruto was having a sweat drop in the back of his head.

Finally holding her hand up Kami spoke "Calm down Ichigo Kurosaki, take a moment and all will be answered." Doing as she said the now confirmed Ichigo did as she said and mumbled 'sorry' and looked to both of them.

Seeing the calming environment Kami continued "Now first let introduce myself I am Kami and this here" holding her hand out "is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto meet Ichigo Kurosaki." Turning to Naruto, Ichigo held out his hand to shake and Naruto takes both smiled to each other "Nice hair." Naruto commented while Ichigo smirked "Back at you."

After watching Naruto and Ichigo introducing each other Kami continued "Now that we are all acquainted we can start with you Ichigo like I asked Naruto here, what you remember before waking up here?"

Thinking how to explain it Ichigo then looked back up since he clearly remembered what it was "The last thing I remembered Kami-sama was leaving the Spirit King Palace and returning to the Soul Society to fighting the group known as Wandenreich, as I fought through wave after wave and decimated enough to give my comrades a fighting chance to turn the tide. That was until the leader known as Ywach showed up and I was forced into battle with him, long story short the tide into the battle between us was tossing and turning repeatedly until in the final clash I was able to land a powerful strike on the bastard with all the power I had, but then afterwards I black out and woke up here." Looking up and saw a calm expression on the goddess and an understanding look on the blonde.

"That does explain how you showed up here and not vaporized into nothing, because if you died in your soul form you would cease to exist. That and like with Naruto your time to die is not yet, but again like with Naruto…what has come to an end is your time in your world."

Seeing a mix of shock, confusion and possible anger on his face Kami decided to stop it from coming by mentioning the same thing she said to Naruto about how peace is made in that world and that if Ichigo were to return to that world that another war could be made and one that could be worse and be a fight over controlling Ichigo and his power.

Stopping to hear what she said Ichigo's mind was a storm of emotions.

One moment of thought was the soul society could have peace to itself while having battles with hollows and bringing souls to the soul society it is still peace and all his friends will be safe.

But the problem for Ichigo was that he will never see his friends and his family ever again, well not until he truly died and that is for a long time from now.

But for Ichigo just like Naruto as long as those he cares for are safe he will see them again someday.

Seeing Ichigo accepting his ordeal the goddess decided to finally get down to business before anything decides to interrupt her again "Thank you for understanding Ichigo, but just know what I am going to talk about will be worth it for you, both of you." Gaining both warriors attention she carried on "For you see while I said your time in your worlds are over your lives are not, for I am going to bring you two back to life for a request I want you to do for me."

Raising an eyebrow at that Naruto seemed to get what she was saying "You mean you want us to be brought back to life in a new world, just to do a mission for you?"

Smiling at Naruto Kami nodded "That's right Naruto, but not just any mission. This mission is one for my chosen warriors or my 'child of prophecy' like you Naruto." Hearing that got Naruto attention right away.

Ichigo hearing this decided to speak "Say we take this mission Kami-sama, what is it you want us to do?"

Hearing the logic in his question she spoke up "what this mission will be, is that you will travel to this world called Earthland in a country called Fiora, a country where instead of Charka or Reishi this world possess energy call Eternano energy particles that compose on the body that helps create magic, and that helps to create mages which is what you two will become when you enter this world. But before you two interrupt me no I will not remove your powers or your abilities, what I will do is convert your current energies and transform them into a Eternano core and fill it with magic along with uploading information on how to preform your attacks."

Looking to Naruto Kami held up two fingers "Now Naruto when I convert your Chakra to magic it is going to change, for when you enter this world your magic is going to be two different types of magic. The first will be **O-juu wa o hikitsugu** (Tailed Beast take over magic). And the other will be **Sējimajikku** (Sage Magic) now explaining them would be pointless since if you take the mission the knowledge will be known to you." Looking to Ichigo she also held up two fingers "Ichigo like with Naruto you will also have two types of magic. The first will be **Tamashī no meiku** (Soul make magic). The other type of magic you will hold is **Soururīpā** (Soul Reaper magic) and like with Naruto should you accept this mission I will have all the information uploaded to you. So will you two accept this mission, and if you do this the happiness you were denied when you were alive can be found here in this world as a bonus."

Looking to think about it for a moment and hearing the offers for this and it all sounded good in the end, looking to each other the boy nodded their heads to each other and then nod their heads to Kami.

Smiling bright Kami smiled like a child on Christmas "Great, thank you both to you, now the mission is this. All I want you boys to do and help protect and guide my chosen warrior of this world and make sure to help him defeat this evil's power that these dark wizards are trying to unleash. I am afraid to admit this but I have to follow the laws that gods cannot interfere directly into the lives of worlds only interfere with elements to influence or balance the worlds themselves like the pieces to a shogi board.

However if I could interfere directly I would have already eliminated this threat because I fear that if this evil is not stopped the darkness could spread to other worlds and influence the evil of those worlds making them more powerful than they were and kill my chosen warriors there by making them destroy balance of this reality. But with both your help you can help your fellow warrior save this world."

Understanding the mission they just had one question at the same time "Who is this fellow warrior?"

Smiling at them with a snap of her fingers she said "His name is…"

(Unknown forest of Fiore)

"(Yawnnn) boy I should take a break I have been walking for hours, and it's the middle of the afternoon, what do you think Happy?" said a young man looking at a blue cat with wings that floating next to him.

Raising his paw high in the air as if cheering the cat Happy smiles while he looks at the boy "Aye Natsu I think we should after all we did leave early this morning when we asked the master to leave for this Training trip, why don't we relax and go find a lake to go find some fish." Drooling at the thought of eating some fish.

The named Natsu chuckling at his best friend obsessing over fish.

Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white scale-patterned scarf around his neck.

Smirking at his feline friend Natsu looked at him "We'll see Happy, we'll see." Suddenly looking at the sky Natsu saw two orbs in sky that looked to be going down like meteors crashing down to earth. And from the looks of it not too far from where they were.

"W-What? What is going on Natsu, what are those?" Happy with a worried look not knowing what was going on as he looks up at the two falling orbs in the sky.

Having a serious look on his face, Natsu then suddenly ran towards the soon to be crash site "I don't know Happy but whatever it is I know one thing, something big is about to happen for us."

**Chapter done.**

**A/N**

**While the fighting is going on, but for the sake of the story I am going to say that Naruto and Sasuke defeated Kaguya and did not seal her and Naruto was the one who did the final blow which also allowed to save everyone from the Infinite Tsukiyomi.**

**The best way to describe this is that thanks to the yang power of his sage power he was able to use some small amount of powers from the tail beasts, but what Naruto did was take the energy from the Shinju Tree and separate the Tail Beast power from the tree and add it to his own powers, after he destroyed the god tree.**

**I know there was not a lot of action to this chapter but this was an opening prologue that introduces the three heroes, and the beginning of having both Naruto and Ichigo meet each other and finding what their purpose is in this story as well as sending them to Earthland. **

**Now the next chapter will have both Naruto and Ichigo meet Natsu and Happy and then begins their journey. **

**Anymore information will be mentioned in Chapter 2.**

**Please comment rate subscribe Ja Ne you guys Dragon90 out.**


	2. Heroes Gather, Journey Begins

**Hello again everyone this is the Dragon here and as I mentioned in the last chapter this here is both chapter 2 and part 2 of the prologue introductions of introducing the main characters. Now here is where all three gather and getting to know each other. After this chapter is where things start to become action packed. For no please enjoy the chapter my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Naruto or Fairy Tail for they owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, and Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story.**

_Previously on Three Guardians, Three Worlds _

_(Unknown forest of Fiore)_

"_(Yawnnn) boy I should take a break I have been walking for hours, and it's the middle of the afternoon, what do you think Happy?" said a young man looking at a blue cat with wings that floating next to him. _

_Raising his paw high in the air as if cheering the cat Happy smiles while he looks at the boy "Aye Natsu I think we should after all we did leave early this morning when we asked the master to leave for this Training trip, why don't we relax and go find a lake to go find some fish." Drooling at the thought of eating some fish. _

_The named Natsu chuckling at his best friend obsessing over fish._

_Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white scale-patterned scarf around his neck. _

_Smirking at his feline friend Natsu looked at him "We'll see Happy, we'll see." Suddenly looking at the sky Natsu saw two orbs in sky that looked to be going down like meteors crashing down to earth. And from the looks of it not too far from where they were. _

"_W-What? What is going on Natsu, what are those?" Happy with a worried look not knowing what was going on as he looks up at the two falling orbs in the sky._

_Having a serious look on his face, Natsu then suddenly ran towards the soon to be crash site "I don't know Happy but whatever it is I know one thing, something big is about to happen for us."_

**Chapter two: Heroes Gather, Journey Begins **

As Nastu was running he continues to look upon the sky as he sees the two falling figures in the sky, at first he thought they were meteors crashing down, but as he got closer he had a strange feeling, like he could almost feel two strong energies in the falling skies.

As he was getting closer he looked more closely and saw what was falling, they were two people and they looked to be unconscious. Thinking they were in trouble Nastu picked up the pace and went to the direction they were going to land.

**Boom **

Managing to stand still after the earth shaking experience Natsu managed to make it to the crash site. As he looked upon the smoking crater he ran to it and slid down the sloop to look at two unconscious people.

Walking up to the blond one Natsu knelt down and placed two fingers onto his neck to check for a pulse and breathed in relief when he felt one, knowing he was alive.

Floating around worried Happy seemed kind of nervous as he looked upon Naruto "Natsu is he ok? He's not dead is he?" you could almost hear the fear in his voice.

Look up at Happy Natsu looked upon and smiled "It's ok Happy he's not dead he seems to be unconscious probably from the crash he should be fine, probably will be up soon." From there Happy released his breath he unknowingly held in at relief.

As if a switch was turned on when he said that he was about to go check on the other person he heard a groan and looked to see a pair of deep blue eyes look upon him and see the stranger sit up looking at him.

As Naruto was looking upon Nastu at first he was trying to regain his mind back in order after the falling ordeal which first off he was kind of pissed about I mean after all he hear Kami mentioned about being sent down to the world but who sends someone down as if he is being sent like yesterday's garbage and end up being knocked unconscious and having possible brain damage. Regaining his bearings he then looking at a stranger who was staring at him or at least he wasn't a stranger as he was wondering if this was the one called Natsu he was to look for.

(Flashback before the fall)

Understanding the mission they just had one question at the same time "Who is this fellow warrior?"

Smiling at them with a snap of her fingers as the two suddenly stared to surround by light and were floating in the air, as she was looking at them she said "His name is Natsu Dragneel, I will land you two down close to where he is, but if not look for young man with spiky pink hair, black eyes and wearing a white scale-patterned scarf. And when you do find him promise me will not tell him of your mission, for if you do, consequences could be dire."

Looking upon here both men nod their heads "Understood/No problem." And just like that both warriors and the light vanished.

Staring at the spot her fellow champions once stood Kami looked down and smiled to herself 'Good luck Naruto, Ichigo, may you both be successful in your mission and your new life.'

(End Flashback)

After regaining his memory and remembering that little detail he looked upon the young man in front of him who seemed to have a flying blue cat next to him looking on and waiting for something to be said he decided to do a quick head count.

'Let's see here Pink spiky hair check, black eyes check, and last but not least a white scale-patterned scarf check, bingo we have our hero.' And just as he said that he suddenly slapped his forehead mentally 'Damn you octo-pops.'

Making it look like he was regaining consciousness Naruto rubbed his head and looked upon Natsu "Where am I?" in a raspy voice.

Natsu getting out of his daze quickly held out a hand for Naruto to grab onto and helped him stand up but also steady him "You're out in the east forest just outside of the city of Magnolia, but the question here is are you and the other guy over there okay? You both kind of took a nasty fall from wherever you flew from."

Hearing where they were Naruto took that information in for later. Looking over at Natsu he smiled and took a few steps back he was able to keep himself up "Nah I'm okay I survived worse falls than this."

Seeing that made sense to Natsu (in his own head) he looked at Naruto and had to ask something that was been bothering him as he looked at him "Do you recall anything that might have caused this to both of you?"

Seeing as that was a fair question to answer so Naruto decided to play his part remembering his promise to Kami and not mention the 'Real' reason being sent here and came up with a half cover half pre-meeting story. "Well for some reason I can't seemed to remember what happened to me to end up in the crash, but all I remembered was fighting and then a bright light and then waking up here."

Looking over to Ichigo he then continued with the cover story "As for him I don't know who he is, or how he crashed with me here." Looking back at Natsu Naruto then smiled and held out his hand "Doesn't matter I'll figure it out eventually, but anyway thanks for helping me out of there and finding us the names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Accepting the handshake Natsu smiled as well "No problem, the Names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" he pointed his thumb over to the blue cat with wings "And this here is my little buddy Happy, it's nice to meet you Naruto." And receiving an enthusiastic 'Aye' from Happy who was smiling while flying around before floating in front of the blonde which caused Naruto to smile at pat Happy on the head while thinking that a talking cat with wings is pretty badass.

After introduction were made they heard another groan both men looked down and Naruto saw Ichigo was waking so rushing back down to help him up.

Regaining consciousness Ichigo sat up to rub his head to remove the headache that was forming while at the same time he like Naruto was mentally cursing at Kami for the crappy transportation as well as the landing, as he hasn't had a bad of a landing as that time he and his friends invade the Soul Society.

As he opened his eyes and saw Naruto rushing to help him, and following him slowly was what he guessed was their target Natsu.

Looking at Naruto he saw the blondes face and it seemed to be given the description of confusion, wondering what the hell Naruto was doing and was about to ask but then he saw him shift his eyes over to a walking Natsu while keeping the same confused look but then he gave a nod to Ichigo.

Ichigo seemed to think he knew what the message was he gave it a try while he was hopping he was right "Ugh, where the hell am I? And who are you guys?" as he gave a quick distinct look to Naruto where he saw a hidden smile on his face, good he did what he was asked to do.

Naruto answered for him just as Natsu and Happy caught up to him, "From what I was told, we are in a forest east side outside of a city call Magnolia. And like me you took a nasty fall back there like I did, while I can't remember what happened except for a battle and waking up here, maybe you can shed some light for us, do you remember anything?" as he was filling in the information and like earlier Ichigo saw Naruto's eyes narrow like he was wanting to get Ichigo to understand something he was saying.

Hoping he was getting the message right Ichigo answered a cover story like Naruto as Natsu and Happy were listening in "Well my head is kind of fuzzy, but the last thing I remember was fighting, well fighting while being surrounded by bunch of warriors and then being blinded by a huge light and waking up to you guys here, that's pretty much it." After shaking his head clear he tried to stand up, but was helped up by Naruto, after getting him steady for a moment Ichigo was stable to stand and looked upon the two warriors while Naruto was able to quickly give a distinct smile showing he did well. Seeing it Ichigo gave a small smirk back "Thanks for the help you guys, the names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." as he held his hand to Natsu.

Smiling at him Natsu took his hand "Nice to meet you Ichigo, the names Natsu Dragneel, this is my best friend Happy and this is Naruto Uzumaki." After letting go Ichigo shook hands with Naruto reintroducing themselves, and as he greeted Happy at first he was not surprised abot a talking cat since he has already seen one thanks to Yoruichi special transformation ability, but when he saw that Happy has wings and was able to fly, which was new and thought that was kind of cool.

After getting a moments to get things settled Naruto decided to break the silence "So tell me Natsu what are you doing out here this early in the morning, judging by the travel pack on your back it seems that your are going somewhere."

Noticing the hurt expression on both the faces of Natsu and Happy Naruto was about to apologize for asking but Natsu looked at him "Well it's kind of hard to say but something happened to a friend of mine, and I kind of felt that if I was strong enough I could have come along and saved her, but I couldn't and I don't want to feel like that anymore, so I asked gramps who is a guild master to allow me to go on a training trip to get stronger so I won't let anyone else close to me die because I wasn't strong enough to save them."

As he closed his eyes and Happy was placing himself on Natsu's shoulder trying to hold in his own tears as he was remembering his 'mother figure' and both of them pictured a young girl with silver hair and blue eyes and was smiling and happily laughing at them.

But they were snapped out of it as Natsu felt a hand on his head and both of them look to see it was Naruto's and saw he had an expression of sadness and understanding in his eyes, and saw the same in Ichigo's eyes.

Removing his hand Naruto spoke in a soft tone "Believe me kid, you are not the only one who carries the same feeling and burden as well." Looking upon Naruto in surprise Naruto continued "Not a day goes by while everyone I knew always told me that it was never my fault for having comrades die to protect me, I always felt it was my fault for never being strong enough or no matter how hard I trained I always felt it wasn't enough and had to watch those who sacrificed themselves just to keep me safe or give me an edge just to win a battle that should have never been started in the first place." As he looked up in the sky he had flashes of people he remembered.

Ichigo decided to speak up also "He's right you know, and judging from the hurt in your eyes I say this is your first sight of death from someone close to you right?" seeing Natsu nod he continued "I know that because when I was nine my mom was taking me home from combat class it was raining that day and I saw a girl near the river and saw her falling into it."

His voice suddenly then grew somber as he remembered the sound of rain that night "I thought she was in trouble and ran after to save her, but what I did not know was that the girl was really a lure from a monster called the Grand Fisher. Seeing the monster my mom was concerned about me, ran after to protect me, but she was killed by Grand Fisher as a result. She died on top of me and at the time for some reason I never saw the monster and for six years I blamed myself for her death, that was until I saw the bastard again and learned the truth, I was not able to defeat it but I did wound the beast and it escaped. And while I never got my revenge I did make a vow that day, I would protect my friends to make sure they do not suffer like I did when my mom died." Ichigo too looked up in the sky and a flash of his mother's smiling face gave him a soft smile.

Some light came back into Natsu eyes as he and Happy looked on in awe of the two people in front of him, both of them thought only the Old man Makarov was the only one who could talk that serious when it came to talking about going too far to protect someone important.

Now thinking about it at the same time he felt bad about how he acted at the guild "You guys are amazing." Looking at them as he spoke "I mean, the way you guys talk as how you were able to handle things like this, and I feel like a bastard at how I confronted it." As both boys raised an eyebrow in confusion they let Natsu continued "I kind of lost it when Lisanna my first and close friend died and I was so hurt I never showed up at her funeral with everyone and made one of my own at the hut I made for when we were taking care of happy. After a few days I requested this training trip and never told everyone except gramps I left, I just can't let everyone stop me from this, they would try and comfort me saying things like 'I don't need to do this, just stay and try to let it pass' or 'what happened was not your fault. Don't let it get to you', and so on I get the point. But I don't care about that this is my choice, this is something I need to do aand no one is going to stop me." When he was done ranting he saw a smile on Naruto and a smug look on Ichigo.

He was about to ask what the look on their faces were but was beat to the punch by Naruto "Say Natsu, how far are you willing to go to get stronger?" Natsu looked confused for a moment and so did Happy at that question.

Ichigo decided to clarify for them "What Naruto is asking is if we offered you a chance to be trained by both of us would you take it, or not."

Seeing what Ichigo was saying Natsu was shocked at this, to think the two guys that he found and helped were offering him a chance to get stronger. But then he stopped for a moment to consider something and looked back up "That sound awesome and I would like that but you guys probably don't have the same magic as me I use Hi ryū tokkō no mahō (fire dragon slayer Magic) I don't know how much you guys can help me from there."

What he got in response was unexpected for him "So what, we may have different magic but that will be something you can work on your own, what Ichigo and I plan to do is different, for example we can work on teaching you other skills we know and ones you can use that is not just for combat." Smiling at Natsu's full attention Naruto continued "The skills were talking about are of hand to hand combat or Taijutsu or Hakuda. Team work skills that will help you learn to adapt to working with someone you may or not be familiar with and someday in the future being a leader to a team of your own. Teach you information gathering as I have some experience thanks to my master who possessed the beast spy network of my village but since it no longers exist while we travel about I will see about creating one of our own and maybe use it to protect our home. But not just that we will also teach you about how to look through books and maps to gather information before going on a misson after all the old saying 'knowledge is power' brings many advantages in a battle. We will also be teaching how to hunt for all kinds of creatures whether they be animal or enemies."

Seeing Natsu confused look on enemy's Naruto mentally sighed as he knew (From his old mask) what he was thinking and Ichigo took over "What he means Natsu was that hunting for an enemy is when you make traps and that you can take him down without having to even lay a finger on him, and no Naruto is not talking about having to eat him after he catches him like he is a boar on a pole over a fire."

Getting the idea Natsu nod his head, looking at Naruto who gave him permission to continue Ichigo did "We will also teach you about outdoor survival training, I'm sure you know how too, but what we are talking about is how to survive for long periods of time or how to survive in a harsh wilderness that can be probably uninhabited or can get you killed, like a dessert or a frozen wasteland." Before Natsu could give a reply Ichigo held his hand up

"Before you bark at me think about this if you can survive anything that bad you could survive anywhere that's are goal. As for anything else you want to learn we will what we can do for you like helping you if you have a personal project to work on or any other attack or abilities on your magic as if we tag along with you."

Taking a breath from the talking Naruto took over again "All we ask for in return is we come along with you so we can survive here as we have no place to go, no money on us, and apparently no identity on us here. So if we stick together I might be able to some to get both of us some identification for both of us, and we will make you the most powerful protector just like us. So what do say Natsu you help us we help you?" As Naruto held out his hand for him to take.

What he got was strong grip and bright smile from Natsu "You got it Naruto thanks a lot and don't worry I will make both you and Ichigo proud, I will be the strongest member of Fairy Tail and an S class mage for sure." Holding his fist as fire was literally burning out of his eyes Natsu continued "And just like you guys I will make sure to become strong enough to make sure no one will have to suffer like you did, and make damn sure no more of my comrades' die just to protect me!" Naruto and Ichigo smiled at hearing that and knowing that Natsu was taking there motto to heart like that.

After shaking both Naruto and Ichigo's hands Natsu went and start dancing with Happy both excited about getting stronger leaving both Naruto and Ichigo to talk alone.

"Hey sorry to spring all the talking to myself and let you not give out more input as I wanted you too, but thanks for some of the saves back there." Placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder who was rubbing the side of his head.

"No problem but to be honest I am actually glad you did, you seemed to know what to do on the spot so I let you do that, if we were more planed than I would have put more input of the situation but you handled it so it is all good." Returning a small smile he was kind of pleased that Naruto was willing to let him have an opinion in the situation.

They were about to talk more but then Natsu and Happy came back "So Naruto, Ichigo what are we going to do now, we going to get started or what cause I'm all fired up?!" as fire started burning up all around him, making both boys sweat a bit.

Ichigo started the conversation "Well first calm down a bit, you keep this up you'll burn the whole damn forest down at this rate." Taking his advice Natsu lowered his power down and let Ichigo continued "The next thing to do is get out of this forest and find a more open field so both me and Naruto can find some food and probably a place for all of us to camp and then later find a town. If we're lucky and the fields are empty we might be able to spar and get a feeling of our skills and see where we can get started. That good for you guys?"

Naruto nod his head in agreement "He's right Natsu, and we really do need to go as this crash did cause an earthquake and we need to leave before the authorities or some of security detail get here and start questioning us as right now is not a good time to do that for now."

Natsu face suddenly when pale at the thought of dealing with the Rune Knights as he had a not so good history with them considering all the destruction he has done to towns or homes while on missions.

Happy's expression of fear was more on the fact that while Makarov would joke after he would yell at a member of Fairy Tail, but more than half the time Natsu for getting the Rune Knights, more importantly the Magic Council involved with the destruction and damages after the job was done. But what was the cause of Happy's fear was the Masters punishment especially if he uses **That**.

Both getting over there personal shock both agreed and Natsu picked up his bag and looked up to his soon to be teachers and had to ask "So you guys where do we start?" as he closed his eyes let off a big teeth whitening smile.

Smiling back both men looked at Natsu and then looked off to a light at the end of the forest as they started walking as Ichigo started "It doesn't matter as long as we keep moving forward and never look back."

Naruto nod his head and continued afterwards "Agreed, and even if we get lost on the road of life we just keep going and see where the road takes us." But as he looked back at both men "And remember no matter what happens be it good or bad just remember to never forget every experience we go through as I feel that this journey will have trials we have to go through."

Both men agreed to their 'Pseudo-Leader' and Happy giving out an 'Aye sir' and just walked on not knowing that every word Naruto said would ring truth.

Giving one last glance to the road that leads to Magnolia Natsu smiled as he thought to himself _'Goodbye you guys see you in two years'_

(Magnolia-Fairy Tail Guild)

It was late afternoon or early evening as members of the Fairy Tail guild were lounging back enjoying themselves as one member the guild master Makarov Dreyar was enjoying the mug of beer in his hands drinking to his heart's content he was thinking himself as he was hopping the alcohol would help end the confliction he was going through.

For on one hand he was glad he let Natsu go on his training trip for if the trip was successful he would come back stronger and possibly more mature and most hopefully he would also get over the pain he was going through after the death of his first friend Lisanna.

But on the other Makarov was feeling he was regretting letting this happen, for he sent Natsu out against the world where he felt he wasn't ready for, or there were dark mages that could things to him that he did not want to think about. But the biggest one was what the possible damages Natsu could do if he was left unsupervised and had no one to stop him. OH KAMI THINK OF THE COMPLAINTS AND THE PAPER WORK HE WOULD HAVE TO DO! As that moment in his mind he was on his back white cold and his soul was hanging over his mouth wailing.

"…aster….Master!" hearing a female voice calling out to him.

Getting out of his thoughts Makarov blinked as he looked upon a female looking at him in confusion.

"Sorry about that my mind tends to wander when I have a couple of drinks so what is it my child?"

Seeing the answer the female upon him ask something that soon brought attention to the whole guild "It's just that Master I wanted to know since Natsu has not come at all today do you know where he is?" Making everyone's eyes widen and causing Makarov to raise an eyebrow for a moment and then close his eyes and he set his mug down preparing himself and for more questions to be asked.

**Chapter End **

**(A/N) Well I know I pulled both the Cliffhanger and the mystery of who was the girl that asked, have fun sending message of who you think it is in the review.**

**Now I have put up a poll regarding this story's character pairings so after you guys finish this chapter I would appreciate you guys at least get a chance to vote on how you want the pairings to happen. Know that the time for when the poll would be closed would be around the beginning of the Fairy Tail cannon so you will have time to do it then. **

**Well you better be ready for more as the next chapter will answer question you may have at the end of this cliff hanger, be the start of Natsu's training, an example of how Naruto'sand Ichigo's powers work and what they do. **

**Thanks again guys and don't forget to comment, rate, favorite, follow and hope to show more you guys soon Ja Ne Dragon90 out. **


	3. Fairy's Demand & Salamanders Test

**Dragon here and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed favorite and followed this story, and like how I mentioned it in the A/N at the end of chapter 2 while much has not started so far after this is where we get the ball rolling for after this chapter we will not start at the canon yet for we will begin in what will be my own OC arc where it take place as Natsu training trip and for Naruto and Ichigo to find a way to cement themselves to Earthland. **

**Anymore comments about some question about last chapter or PM responses will be answered at the bottom with my A/N's for now enjoy the chapter and on with chapter 3.**

"Fairy Tail": Speaking

"_Fairy Tail"_: Thoughts

"**Fairy Tail"**: Techniques/Spells/Kido

"**FAIRY TAIL"**: Take-Over/Titan/Beast/Demon Tone

"_**FAIRY TAIL"**_: Take-Over/Titan/Beast/Demon Thought

(Location, Date, Time): Scene change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Naruto or Fairy Tail for they owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, and Hiro Mashima. The only thing I own is this story.**

_**(Previously on Three Guardians, Three Worlds)**_

_Natsu picked up his bag and looked up to his soon to be teachers and had to ask "So you guys where do we start?" as he closed his eyes let off a big teeth whitening smile. _

_Smiling back both men looked at Natsu and then looked off to a light at the end of the forest as they started walking as Ichigo started "It doesn't matter as long as we keep moving forward and never look back."_

_Naruto nod his head and continued afterwards "Agreed, and even if we get lost on the road of life we just keep going and see where the road takes us." But as he looked back at both men "And remember no matter what happens be it good or bad just remember to never forget every experience we go through as I feel that this journey will have trials we have to go through." _

_Both men agreed to their 'Pseudo-Leader' and Happy giving out an 'Aye sir' and just walked on not knowing that every word Naruto said would ring truth. _

_Giving one last glance to the road that leads to Magnolia Natsu smiled as he thought to himself '__**Goodbye you guys see you in two years'**_

_(Magnolia-Fairy Tail Guild)_

_It was late afternoon or early evening as members of the Fairy Tail guild were lounging back enjoying themselves as one member the guild master Makarov Dreyar was enjoying the mug of beer in his hands drinking to his heart's content he was thinking himself as he was hopping the alcohol would help end the confliction he was going through._

_For on one hand he was glad he let Natsu go on his training trip for if the trip was successful he would come back stronger and possibly more mature and most hopefully he would also get over the pain he was going through after the death of his first friend Lisanna._

"…_aster….Master!" hearing a female voice calling out to him._

_Getting out of his thoughts Makarov blinked as he looked upon a female looking at him in confusion._

"_Sorry about that my mind tends to wander when I have a couple of drinks so what is it my child?" _

_Seeing the answer the female upon him ask something that soon brought attention to the whole guild "It's just that Master I wanted to know since Natsu has not come at all today do you know where he is?" Making everyone's eyes widen and causing Makarov to raise an eyebrow for a moment and then close his eyes and he set his mug down preparing himself and for more questions to be asked._

**Chapter 3:**

**(enter Fairy Tail theme, Happy's voice)**

**Fairy's Demands & Salamanders Test **

**(End Fairy Tail theme) **

Right as Makarov set the mug down he noticed everyone was so quiet that the sound of the mug set down sounded as loud as a glass shattering to thousands of pieces. Looking upon the girl in question he had a clear look upon the girl now that his attention was back to normal and not to his thoughts.

The girl in question was young, below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with well developing breasts.

Her attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

Next her who was being quiet at the time was a young girl with red scarlet hair, brown eyes slender figure that men who describe as amazing, and like the girl next to her she also has well developing breasts.

Her current attire consists of a custom-made armor with a symbol of Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots.

The girls in question were Mirajane Strauss the former and Erza Scarlet the latter two S class mages both were the biggest rivals to each other but ever since the incident with Lisanna Erza and Mira started to become closer as friends and Erza helped by being there for Mira to help recover and get over the grief from the accident.

After the incident Mirajane decided to not go on missions again ever since the loss of use to her power and decided to work as the bar maid in the guild.

So that was the reason as to when she was working today she did not see the ever familiar pink spikey hair of everyone's favorite salamander, and then when it was the afternoon she knew that either Natsu was held up by something to come to the guild today or something wrong happened. And she was secretly hopping the latter was not the answer.

"She's right master." Looking over next to her Mira saw it was Erza who spoke out in a serious tone. "Usually Natsu is around here this morning, and if he went on a mission without me knowing then Mira would tell me, but since he has not been put down on a mission then that means he should still be here."

She then gave the master a stern look which he gave back "Since that is the case, then something is going on master, and I wish for you tell us this instant." She then smack the bar table creating a loud smacking noise that made everyone jump up in fright "WHERE IS NATSU!" She yelled which everyone one backed up to the other side of the hall shivering in fright not wanting to be anywhere near the pissed off redhead or a possible pissed off guild master.

Meanwhile Mirajane stayed where she was just waiting for the chance for Makarov to answer the question and acting like the situation was not tense at the moment.

Makarov kept silence for a few moments and then took a deep breath and looked upon Erza who was trying to control her breathing while keeping her guard up and not back down in this situation. Just as he was about to answer her question he was interrupted "Don't bother Erza." by a thankful distraction.

The said distraction was a young man with spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular that is shown outlined on a short sleeved button shirt, while wearing a dark green pants and black boots on the outside of his shirt was a necklace of a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. As he walked in he had a lazy look and kind of an irritated expression and was holding a fold up paper in his hand.

Turning to look at the boy Erza's attitude may have calmed down but it was still tense "Gray what are you talking about this is serious, something may have happened to Natsu here." but then she realized something "By the way where the hell have you been this morning you left for a while and never came back till this afternoon?" as she then gave her stern look to the now identified Gray.

Seeign how this was going Gray decided to do the smart thing and answered right away or face Erza's wrath, and hopefully even if he answered the question she won't kill him just to vent out her anger 'Damn you Natsu, if I survive this and you return I will shove an ice pole up your fire breathing ass.'

Taking a breath he spoke up loud and clear "I went out to Natsu's, since I noticed that the stupid fire breathing lizard had not shown up this morning or tried to argue with me all day, I knew something was up and went to go see what the hell he was doing."

Looking at Gray Mirajane asked worriedly "And what did you find Gray?"

Looking at the paper in his hand Gray decided to face his death sentence "What I found was that the house was empty, and that Natsu's pack was gone and that there was a note on the table, apparently Natsu and Happy left this morning." As he said all this with straight face, making everyone hiding wondering if he is either brave, or he was stupid but knowing he was going to face his death soon.

But when what he said caught up to everyone the entire guild except Gray and Makarov reacted all the same. "WWWHAAATTTT!

And just out of nowhere gray was suddenly been slammed into the wall, and someone had a very strong grip on his collar that it was to the point where he couldn't move any part of his body except his arms.

Regaining some feeling to his head he wished he was still out of it for in front of him was Erza with a dark aura surrounding her with a glare that was so ice cold it was like she was peering into his soul, and while he would never say it out loud for both his sake and for the sake of male pride.

Erza scares the living sshit out of him.

"_**Gray…" **_in a soft cold venom hiss in her voice which and more words to have been aid in that tone and Gray would be pissing in his pants. "I know you and Natsu have your differences once in a while and there are times you would one up in each other through pranks or humiliate each other, but right now I swear to Kami if this is a joke or if he is in trouble and you're not helping him out or keeping others from helping him then so help me I will cut what you deem so important with a rusty spoon…_**am**__…__**I**__…__**clear**__?!"_

In that moment every single man including Gray and Makarov all subconsciously covered what they deemed their precious in fear of how she said that so calmly and with a straight face.

Shaking and sweating in fear Gray stuttered and held his free hand up "I-I swear on my magic Erza I am not making this up. It says here on this note or from what I read from it before I came here."

And then quick as a flash The paper in his hand was gone and in the hands of Erza who suddenly skimed what he said and then looked down at a part that said to read aloud to everyone at Fairy Tail. As Erza told everyone to losten this is what was read.

_Dear everyone _

_If you are reading this, then either Mira, Erza or even that jerk Gray went by my and Happy's place and has found this letter and know that I'm gone. _

_I first want to let everyone and especially Erza and Mira to know that I am not leaving Fairy Tail, so do not think that I would abandon everyone. What I am actually doing is going on a Journey._

Right then everyone eyebrows went up in shock because the fact that the reason Natsu wasn't here or in Erza's case Natsu left without even telling her.

Before she went to go and not only bring him back kicking and screaming if she has to, then kill him she read on to everyone.

_And before everyone starts to take this out of proportion this is not just some simple journey either like when I go out where there is a rumor about Igneel. I decided to go on a training journey. And before Erza's decides to go out and kick my ass because she thinks I did this without permission I talked it over with the old man and he allowed it. Sorry Gramps. _

For a short moment Erza glared at a slightly sweating Makarov, normally this wouldn't bother the Guild Master because as he tells himself he has faced worse things in his past.

But then again the greatest fear in a man's life is a women's fury. And from the look on Erzas face told him she will confront him later. Erza then continued.

_I know everyone is wondering why would I need to go on as something as pointless for someone like me. To be honest I'm so lost and confused right now, and if Mira and Elfman are here they need to listen to this when I look upon both of you both I feel regret for both things. _

_The first is I feel responsible for Lisannas death that she died because that I was weak, that if I was stronger than I could have done something. _

_The second reason is because when I talk to you guys after the funeral I look upon you both and I see a fake smile mask upon you guys and it tells me that you both feel responsible for her death.. _

Hearing his reasons caused both Strauss siblings to flinch and lower their heads in shame and felt terrible, believing that it was their fault that Natsu left.

_But I want you both to get those thoughts out of their heads for you both were not a fault._

Those words made their heads lift back up in shock.

_Lisanna didn't die because of either you Mira or you Elfman, she died to because she chose to try and save those she loved and I am not going to let both of your memories of her go down in vain because you blame yourselves. _

_And it's not just Lisanna that's the reason for this, for the past few days something inside me has been calling to me to get stronger for a reason, it almost felt like a sign of something. _

_Perhaos this was a sign that I need to get stronger not to become an S Class wizard like I would always spout about, perhaps to get stronger so no one close to me has to die because I wasn't there or wasn't strong enough. _

That right there hit everybody hard, some thought that Natsu was crazy thinking to listening to voices tell him that. Others thought it was crazy that Natsu actually had something in his head. Those like the Strauss siblings and those close to Natsu thought it was amazing that Natsu was like this about protecting everyone.

_I know I left without saying anything, the reason was because I don't want anyone to follow or change my mind about this, don't try to deny it most of you would try thinking I was wasting my life doing this._

Some member lower their heads in embarrassment because they had a moment thinking that.

_I don't want to be found so don't try to take me back because no matter what I feel that this is something I have to do. And don't worry I promise you guys as the son of the Fire Dragon Igneel I will return to Fairy Tail, how long I don't know, but I will come back stronger than ever and will be able to protect everyone here because that's what I am, a Fairy Tail mage and the protector of all those close to me._

_Goodbye everyone see you all when I return_

_Natsu _

Folding the letter shut everyone had a moment of silence to reflect what was said, first Natsu never showed up to the guild because he took off on a Journey without telling anyone, and leaving a letter behind, and his reasons was not looking for Igneel, but instead was to get stronger to protect everyone.

What came out of that was a warm feeling that all this was nobel, but stupid to do. But that was Natsu for them.

But that warm moment was suddenly gone because a bench table was smashed in half because an enraged redhead slamed her hand upon it.

Afterwards she glared at the master snarling "You knew about this master. If you knew why didn't you say anything, we could of said anything to Natsu or at least talk to him about this."

Gray scoffed "What's the point Erza, you heard the letter Natsu has been thinking about in his flame-brain, and not even you could of talked him out of it. Besides he's gone, good riddance for all I care."

The last thing saw before blacking out both in pain and vision was the end of an armor fist and the feeling of a foot in his balls.

Looking upon Erza Makarov decided to tell them "I only knew about it this morning my dear after Natsu left this morning before you came in, and the reason I told no one was because he asked me too."

Cooling down from her rage Erza had to ask "But why did he not say anything to us Master, was it really that bad that he couldn't say anything to us?"

Exhale through his nose gave a sympathy look to both the girls "To be honest Erza, Mira when I looked upon Natsu I saw a storm of confliction in his eyes it was of someone who was lost and only he can find his way back. While talking would help in these situations, there comes a time when a man has to find the answer on his own."

After taking this in Mira decided to ask "Master is that what Natsu is doing?" speaking softly.

Makarov nod his head "That's right while Natsu found the answer by going on this journey, but I guarantee that when he comes back the answer he is looking for will be found, not only that but his eyes will be more determined than we have ever seen ."

Seeing both girls nod their heads at that Makarov leaped off the table and then went to his office to go do his most hated thing that came with being the Guild Master 'Paperwork'.

Meanwhile everyone else went back to business, Gray was still unconscious, both Erza and Mirajane where in their own worlds coming to terms that Natsu is gone and hope he will coe home soon _'Be safe Natsu and good luck.'_

(Open fields outside of Onibus)

Out on the open fields that look upon the giant city was sounds of battling going on and as you look upon it you see shoaows of three people looking upon each other as if they were watching each other's movements.

One of them crouched down and was looking restless and suddenly glowed removing the shadow to show Natsu and as he looked upon that was standing still looking focused he rushed to try and smack him with his fist.

Too bad that the shadow was able to grab his fist, knee his gut and tossed him to the other shadow who threw him over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground. But somehow while he was slammed Natsu still had a strong grip on his opponent he pulled the arm down and double kneed his opponent while rolling himself up but as he did he did not take into account that there was a knife held against his jugular on his throat.

"Very impressive Natsu, but at the same time foolish." Came a calm but cold tone that frightened Natsu, well that and how the knife was pressing in hard that it was hard to breath.

"While you were able to escape the hold while stunning your opponent for a short time to continue to break off our teamwork you forgot one important fact Natsu. Can you tell me what it is?" keeping a clam breathing time while he saw his partner get up and hold a small blade up to Natsu gut ready to stab at a moment's notice.

What he got was a small pants of exhaustion from Natsu "T-To watch your surroundings for even when your opponent is down you never know when there is someone who will capitalize on a mistake you make, one that will cost you or your teammates life.." speaking as if has been rehearsed to him numerous times. Only in the look in his eyes as if he has now understood to him.

The figure in front of him nod to the man behind Natsu who also nod let the knife go as it drop on the ground leaving Natsu exhale loudly and fall on his butt, and when he looked up at the figures in front of him the clouds parted allowing the moon to show and light up the area showing Naruto and Ichigo who smiled and Naruto holding a thumbs up "Congratulations Natsu you passed." Shocking Natsu.

(Flashback hours earlier)

It was a warm glow as the sun was setting bathing Earthland in a orange glow, coming up in a open field as they looked upon a city down the hills.

Ichigo seeing the city looked at Natsu "Hey Natsu do you know what that place is by any chance."

Looking over Natsu nod his head "Yeah that place is called Onibus, its kind of a merchant town that has a theater there but I was never interested in that. But I do know that it has a railway train that connects to other major towns before going to it's final destination which Era." Which got a smile to Naruto who decided to find some time to put this stuff down for info later.

"Good to know Natsu, this should come in handy in the future to know, now that we are here lets get started." This got a smile out of Natsu.

"Alright! So what are we gonna do we gonna fight?!" Getting all fired up butwhat he got was a so-so fromm Naruto

"Kind of instead we are going to have a test Natsu." That earned him a groan from Natsu.

"At test! What the hell sensei I want to battle, not be in school!" that earned him a smack on the head curtesy of Ichigo's fist.

"Actually Natsu this test is to see if you have what it takes to learn from us. While I said we would teach, we need to see if you have what it takes for us to teach you."

Natsu took for a moment and nod his head "Ok, fine then but I promise you guys by the end of this I damn will prove it to you that I will be the one to learn from you guys!"

'_You already have Natsu this test is just so we can see how you fight right now, and what your learning adaptation is.' _Both boys thought and both got into position.

"Now Natsu the goal of this test is for your to figure out what this lesson we are teaching you is, and to give you a clue it will be one of over everything we have been telling you on the way here." Watching Natsu also get into postion a leaf was slowly dropping to the ground once it touch all three went in a flash.

(Flashback KAI)

Looking on in shock the only thing that came out of Natsu mouth was "I passed?"

Nodding his head Naruto continued "That's right you passed."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Sorry sensei it's just that I felt like it should have been harder, I mean I know by luck that I figured it out, but I kind of feel let down that I couldn't even scratch you or Ichigo-sensei."

Hearing his disappointment Natsu understood him I mean when he took his test he could even put a scratch on his sensei in his bell test, so he decided to cheer him up.

"Natsu answer me this what is this little trip we are on?"

"Uh…training trip?"

"And what is it you do on aa training trip?"

Realizing where this is going he continued "To get stronger.

Noding his head he continued "To get stronger, that's right Natsu and listen carefully it doesn't matter where you are now Natsu, its about what you will be when we are done."

Ichigo step in the conversation nodding his head "He's right you idiot, besides the fact you got the idea of the best is better than just caring abut hitting us, I mean after all if you had not figured it out, you would of failed the test anyway. So in the end you should be excited about this."

Smiling at the two teachers Natsu gave a wide grin at the feeling about this situation.

Turning around to looking at village from where he was standing Naruto decided to pull a Kakashi moment that he felt was appropriate at this moment.

"Natsu now that you are my student and Ichigo is my comrade I want to impart an important lesson my sensei once told me that I keep truly to heart."

Having their complete attention Naruto continued "The reason Natsu that I keep the phrase teamwork seriously both in your test and in my lectures is because my sensei was always serious in cooperating it to his squads. Hell he failed every student and squads into our corps. Exams all because they failed to understand the meaning into his test."

And Natsu knew right away "It's because they failed to understand the meaning of teamwork and end up getting destroyed isn't it?"

"That's right Natsu because they never understood the meaning of the teamwork, even my squad never understood it as well. Well until we were shown to tablet that had the names of every warrior who was KIA."

Both men knew the meaning of the three letter word and gasped at that.

"And on it were members of his squad when he started, and those he went to battle with, aand for many years he kept a motto, a code to himself and those that were his students to follow it."

"And what was it?" Both boys asked.

Looking back at them he continued "In this world those who break the rules are scum that is true…but be as it may…those who turn their backs on their comrades are even worse than scum…And those who don't have the decency to respect the memories of their comrades are even the worst."

Those words felt so deep that it was like a knife struck them.

Ichigo felt it because there were times where he was in that situation especially upon the revelation with Ywach in the form of his quincy powers when for years he posed as Ichigo's zanpakuto, and that the one who was his hollow was the real Zangetsu.

Natsu felt it because it was something he never thought of, and he was worried that if there ever would be a time that would be going through something like this.

Getting out of his zone he continues "Now I am pleased to say that this team is now offfically formed." And gives off the panted nice guy pose.

"Not quite sempai." Ichigo cuts off smirking strangly.

Going back to it he realized it as well "Oh yeah duh, we can't really be a team without a name really."

"How about the protectors, you know because we protect people?" Natsu starts.

Ichigo shook his head "Nah, doesn't feel right."

"Well how about Guardians."

"Same thing but well hold that, almost right but is still missing something."

Naruto snaps his fingers "Hey how about we add something to this with what he all have in common."

"And what is that sensei?"

Holding his hand out the Uzumaki summoned a small ball of fire.

Ichigo looked at Naruto "Fire huh?"

Naruto nod hid head "That's right, Natsu mentioned he is a fire dragon slayer, I come from a country called the land of fire, and Ichigo when you used your power earlier you summoned blue and black energy from your blades that kind of look like flames as well." At this both boys nod as they got it, and it kind of makes sense.

Besides that I remembered an old speech the leader of my village once told the future genertions of trainees in the corp. one that was told by the first leader of my village. It was told as a symbol he calls the "Will of Fire"."

"And what was speech Naruto?" one asked and one wondered.

"My village was called Konohagakure no Sato or 'The Hidden Leaf' and in the village are full of trees that stretch so far, and were made by the first leader. And he always believed that the trees represents the foundation of our village, and that the leaves represents the people themselves. And the budding leaves represents the future generations." Taking a breath Naruto continued.

"To quote the first Hokage "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." For that is my Will of Fire."

"Wow." Both in awe.

"Yep, so how about it, I say let's take that one on hold and we become 'The Fire Guardians', and show this world our Will of Fire." As held his hand out.

Ichigo placed his hand over it. "I'm in."

And Natsu place his hand over there's "I'm all fired up just thinking about this."

Smiling about this Naruto looks at them "Very well, from this day forth till the sands of time, deaths grip on us no matter what happens we will always be Teammates, Friends, Brothers, and most importantly we are The Fire Guardians is that understood?"

"Hai!"

"Understood gentlemen, now let's all set up the fire and make a list for night watches for when we all sleep tonight, tomorrow we need to get to town and find a way to make money for all of us, and some supplies for the trip."

Lifting their hands from the pact they all went to make a camp and be ready to turn in for the night. And get ready for the first day of their journey to the lands of Fiore.

**Omake (The bonding of the victims of Tsunderes)**

Walking along the road Naruto, Ichigo and Natsu were all getting to know each other, they all gone through Naruto's idea of telling about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams of the future.

After all that Natsu had to ask "So Naruto I was curious was there ever a girl in your life?"

Flinching Naruto felt kind of depressed about that "Well not really, you see there was one that I liked but it never really worked out, and because of a complication in my powers I was never able to see it in the first place. And because of that I was the victim of constant verbal and physical abuse for years."

Looking upon a depressed Naruto Ichigo was shocked "You too?" which perked Naruto's head up as he looked at Ichigo's eyes that showed understanding "I also had a childhood friend back home and when I was in stupid situations she would abuse the hell out of me as well, both physical and verbal." As he had a pained look.

At that moment had Naruto been of rational mind, and remembered the vow that he swore when he saw the dreaded genjutsu that Gai and Lee used to do that scared him for life, he would have never done the one thing that if Kakashi had seen this he would have died of a heart attack while thinking he fail his precious student and lost his sensei's son.

At that moment both Naruto and Ichigo teary eyed both hugged each other in a brotherly way as they have come to realize they were both victims of women with violent tendencies called Tsunderes.

And in the background we find both Natsu and Happy fainted both blank eyed as their pupils up into their heads and foam coming out of their mouths as they looked upon an orange sunset beach with crashing waves.

**(omake end) **

**A/N **

**Hey guys hope you liked more of this chapter development, if you are not pleased with not having enough action, sorry I thought I could do it now, but I could not as I did not feel to have enough room and wanted to finish on a good note and finish development, especially with Fairy Tails response to Natsu's absence, and to him having a test, I felt that was an idea since if Naruto had one why not Natsu and have get an idea of what kind of warrior, and what the purpose of being a warrior or in this case 'mage' is all about. **

**I hope everybody likes the idea of what their group name was. I kind of got the idea of what they all are, plus like Naruto said they all have in common and while Zangetsu mean 'Slaying Moon' the dark energy when he uses it kind of like flames. I like the Idea from mlickko's Way of the protector (Which I do not own) that Zangetsu power is like the 'Flames of Darkness' and I helped to think of. Naruto is from the land of fire, and wanting to be Hokage. And Natsu is a Fire dragon slayer, nuff said. **

**And last but not least they are the guardians of their own series. **

**I hope everyone liked the Omake as that was my first attempt at one, it was something that I could not stop thinking of it, as when I learned of the term Tsundere this just came up as a moment that was too perfect. **

**Next chapter the Guardians enter Onibus to do find a way to make money and Naruto meets someone who will create an opportunity of a lifetime for the three warriors. **

**Now you all know the drill reviews will be great, favorite, follow, and if you have questions review your questions and I will get back to it right away. **

**Ja Ne everyone GizmoDragon90 out. **


	4. Unexpected Save & Fire Guardian's Rise

**Hey everyone GizmoDragon90 is back again with yet another chapter, the delay is explanatory, the first is having to find a way to work out how to have Naruto be as powerful as he is, and not be god-like until later in the series. **

**Another is having to deal with idiots who are being cowards and trying to threaten me to get their way with what they want and after three days with arguing actually getting away with having them back off, and while having a compromise that works as well. **

**Heh one of the threats was from a Guest reviewer who constantly anomalously, through reviews and PM's had the nerve to demand me to having me make this a slash fic. and Yaoi involving the three main protagonists. **

**Let's get something clear I will quit both reading and writing Fan Fic for the rest of my life than do that, I do not have a problem with people reading that stuff, that is their own business. But that is the one thing that I will never ever do or cower to the demand of someone do as long as I live. **

**Anyway here is the start of my OC Arc and then after this Arc will be the Start of Fairy Tail Canon.**

**BTW be sure to check the A/N at the closing of this chapter for important info need to be discussed. **

"Fairy Tail": Speaking

"_Fairy Tail": Thoughts_

"**Fairy Tail": Techniques/Spells/Kido**

"**FAIRY TAIL": Take-Over/Titan/Beast/Demon Tone**

"_**FAIRY TAIL": Take-Over/Titan/Beast/Demon Thought**_

(Location, Date, Time): Scene change

((WOW)) wow voice moment 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Naruto or Fairy Tail for they owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, and Hiro Mashima. If I had own Naruto they would still keep it as a story about ninjas, not turn it to NinjaballZ. For Fairy Tail Jellal would have died at the end of Tower of Heaven and had not been redeemed. And for Bleach I would not make Ichigo a prude when it comes to women.**

In a land far away lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a neutral country of seventeen million people.

It is a world of Magic.

Magic, bought and sought every day, it is an integral part of everyday life.

However, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are called Mages.

The Mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission.

There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore.

In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain town.

This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends in time…

….and its name is Fairy Tail. 

_(Previously on Three Guardians, Three Worlds)_

_Turning around to looking at village from where he was standing Naruto decided to pull a Kakashi moment that he felt was appropriate at this moment. _

"_Natsu now that you are my student and Ichigo is your sempai I want to impart an important lesson my sensei once told me that I keep truly to heart." _

_Having their complete attention Naruto continued "The reason Natsu that I keep the phrase teamwork seriously both in your test and in my lectures is because my sensei was always serious in cooperating it to his squads. Hell he failed every student and squads into our corps. Exams all because they failed to understand the meaning into his test." _

_And Natsu knew right away "It's because they failed to understand the meaning of teamwork and end up getting destroyed isn't it?" _

"_That's right Natsu because they never understood the meaning of the teamwork, even my squad never understood it as well. Well until we were shown a tablet that had the names of every warrior who was KIA." _

_Both men knew the meaning of the three letter word and gasped at that. _

"_And on it were members of his squad when he started, and those he went to battle with, and for many years he kept a motto, a code to himself and those that were his students to follow it." _

"_And what was it?" Both boys and cat asked._

_Looking back at them he continued "In this world those who break the rules are scum that is true…but be as it may…those who turn their backs on their comrades are even worse than scum…And those who don't have the decency to respect the memories of their comrades are even the worst."_

_Those words felt so deep that it was like a knife struck them._

"_My village was called Konohagakure no Sato or 'The Hidden Leaf' and in the village are full of trees that stretch so far, and were made by the first leader. And he always believed that the trees represents the foundation of our village, and that the leaves represents the people themselves. And the budding leaves represents the future generations." Taking a breath Naruto continued._

"_To quote the first Hokage "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." For that is my Will of Fire." _

"_Wow." Both in awe. _

"_Yep, so how about it, I say let's take that one on hold and we become 'The Fire Guardians', and show this world our Will of Fire." As held his hand out._

_Ichigo placed his hand over it. "I'm in." _

_And Natsu place his hand over there's "I'm all fired up just thinking about this." _

_Smiling about this Naruto looks at them "Very well, from this day forth till the sands of time, and deaths grip is upon us no matter what happens we will always be Teammates, Friends, Brothers, and most importantly we are The Fire Guardians is that understood?"_

"_Hai!" _

"_Understood gentlemen, now let's all set up the fire and make a list for night watches for when we all sleep tonight, tomorrow we need to get to town and find a way to make money for all of us, and some supplies for the trip." _

_Lifting their hands from the pact they all went to make a camp and be ready to turn in for the night. And get ready for the first day of their journey to the lands of Fiore._

**Chapter 4:**

**(enter Fairy Tail theme, Happy's voice)**

**An Unexpected Save. The Fire Guardian's Rise**

**(End Fairy Tail theme)**

(Onibus-a week later)

It was just another busy day for the people on Onibus, or at least it looked like it was to Ichigo as he was keeping a clam expression while at the same time wanting to give off a scowl look at the people who were giving odd looks at him or at those where giving off challenging looks thinking that he was just a punk who was compensating with the swords in his possession.

Then suddenly when he went pass a bar he looked over and saw a couple of pissed off men walking out of the bar and right up to him, and looking to try and beat him up.

Wondering what the hell caused this was the only thing going through Ichigo's mind, especially since ever camping and visiting this place Ichigo had not done anything to piss someone off.

Looking over at the bar from where they left he saw some girls at the bar counter look him over and started giggling while giving off some sly smirks at him with a hint of lust to it.

Looking back at the four 'idiots' Ichigo knew right away what was going on.

Sighing to himself all could think about while scowling at them was how annoying this was 'Ah this is just great, not even a week at this place and I already got to deal with idiots trying to start with something that I'm not even a part of, stupid bastards.' At the sight of Ichigo's patented scowl the four men flinched but did not back down.

Seeing that they were not going anywhere Ichigo gave them dull looks like they were not worth his time while still scowling at them "What the hell do you guys want? I'm warning you right now I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone's crap today?"

Giving a 'tch' in response to the insult the one who look to be the leader of this 'mob' glared back "What we're doing here **punk**, is to tell you to get the hell out of this town and never come back." While he was talking the three of the four morons tried…key word tried to be intimidating by gripping their fists and crack in their knuckles.

But the sad thing was to these guys the only thing these guys seen that was deemed scary was angry women and monsters that had been seen on the news and tales.

While Ichigo on the other hand had seen and fought monsters and transcendent beings that would considered themselves gods, and after two death experiences and many scars on his body, Ichigo is considered a war veteran, and had yet entered the prime of his life.

So to Ichigo this situation is like bringing a wooden toy sword to a gun fight.

Still keeping the dull but still angry scowl on his face Ichigo continued "First off what the hell gives you the right to tell me what to do? Keep in mind the answer you give will decide if you guys are worth an admission to the academy of my foot up your ass." He squinted his eyes a bit while leaking a little **'killing intent'** and focusing straight at the men in front of him '_got to thank Sempai for the little tip on how use direct focus killing intent, the bakas look like they are one step away from pissing themselves.'._

While the leader was trying to stay calm while not show fear to this _'__**punk**__'_ in his mind, the man to his left could not hold it any longer and snapped and unknowingly caused a wrath to be brought upon them…from three different sources.

"The reason we want you out of here you orange haired bastard! Is because ever since you showed up here the dumb hot bitches in the bar have not paid any attention to us, even when we tried to offer them money. And all they talked about was you and the Blonde haired shirtless punk that has also been seen in town. So by showing how great we are by kicking your ass as well as the dumb blonde then maybe the women in this town can see how great we are, as well as honor us with a reward." finally getting that out of his system the blabber mouth took a deep breath and felt a lot better.

Well for only a second.

When he was done his teammates were shocked at what he said, while the leader was cursing him silently for his stupidity. The women at the bar were seething at what the pig squealed out loud and what they believed the others were thinking.

Yeah while the women were honest when they admit that they were checking out the 'Orange Haired Bad Boy' and the 'Walking Blonde Haired God' every time they were walking around town all week. And yes they have been ignoring the 'pigs' at the bar when they tried to flirt with every girl there.

And now seeing them show their true colors like that in the middle of street they were proven right with their instinct.

And as they were about to go out there and teach those idiots a lesson they decided to wait for a moment as they saw the 'Orange Haired Bad Boy' about to tear them a new one.

Hearing what the fool just blabbered something inside Ichigo just snapped. Somewhere between what that idiot just called him, insulting Naruto, trying to beat him up just to boost their ego, and insulting the women in the bar, while acting like a pig and 'force' themselves on women.

All those thoughts going through his head, with his very short fuse, and being surrounded by idiots pissing him off and all you get is a very pissed off Ichigo who looks to break every bone in their body.

Taking a small breath Ichigo turned his expression from dull to full blown pissed that was always reserved for when his dad pissed him off. Well now he is now giving it to them.

"At first I was just going to give you guys an ass kicking and humiliate you all so bad that you would be shamed in both pride as a man and to your name." stepping closer and then gripped the leader in throat and lifted him in the air "However now that you just insulted me, my sempai, and as well as insulted women like the perverts you are, I'm not going to just beat you up." He tighten his grip causing the man to gargle a bit "I'm going to break **every bone in your body!**" what followed afterwards was a loud smack and a thud as the scene showed a fist went to the fools stomach and Ichigo let go of the man resulting him going unconscious.

And just as Ichigo was turning around he look through his peripheral vision and saw the other three running but just as he fully turned around and was about to chase them he heard three smacking sounds and saw the three men on the ground groaning in pain and saw a blonde figure standing over them, but when he looked closer he saw it was Naruto only he was in different clothing.

What Naruto was now wearing was brown leather jacket with three rusted orange stripes on the upper arms. Inside the jacket was blood red tank top that was tucked in to show his toned six pack muscles. His pants were black, on his right thigh was a black leg holster, secured on the back of his belt was his pack holster, and in front his belt acting as his belt buckle was the metal from his headband and on his feet were black western boots covered by his jeans. (A)

Turning away from the downed men Naruto look at Ichigo and put his hands in his pocket and gave a small charmed smile like nothing happened, while unknowingly making the women around them squeal by his sexy smile. "Hello Ichigo I hope you didn't mind me dropping in, I smelled a rather nasty odor in the air and when I saw you in a confrontation with a couple of swine who were squealing some rather nasty languages, I knew you were able to handle it but I couldn't help but make sure these little piggy's not escape their punishment. Especially this little blabber mouth." As he was saying that he put his right foot on the blabber mouths back and applied pressure so hard you could hear his back popping and the man groaning before crying out in pain.

As Naruto let his foot up the crying fool looks back up whimpering as tears were coming out of his eyes "P-please don't hurt me, I-I can't feel my back…" only to receive another stomp only this time to the back of his head effectively knocking him out.

"Baka, it was your mouth that got you into this in the first place. Besides ass kicked morons should know there not supposed to talk when they had there ass kicked. After all anything they say can and will be used against them." Lifting his foot off he starts to walk over to Ichigo only to be stopped by a call from behind them.

Looking over they saw what looked to be a soldier, clad in a garish uniform, highly reminiscent of those worn by real priests, don a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows, where they are circled by thin bands; the robe is covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark, ankh-like symbol, held still by a light belt circling the waist _'probably to an organization'_ thought Naruto. Around the soldiers' neck is a long, light cape bearing an insignia on the back reads 'Magic Council', held closed below the neck by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem, and on their head sits a light headgear, with a decorated lower part, reminiscent of a MITRE, but with three tops, a central one and two more at its sides. They also wear simple boots with the front parts covered in vertical stripes.

The man walking to them wore brown short hair and a small mustache and had a hard tense look as he bore to the sight of four men on the ground and two men who had different looks to them as if they were not around here.

Giving a small charming smile that showed charisma Naruto walked up to the soldier with his back straight and arms behind his back, "Is there a problem here Officer? Is it alright if I call you that sir?" giving a curious eyebrow rise.

Keeping the expression the 'soldier' just gave a grunt and looked to Naruto "Doesn't matter my name is Zatch and I am a member of Rune Knights of Fiora, our mission is to fulfil the duty of The Magic Council. Perhaps you can explain the situation between you two and these gentlemen incapacitated at the moment." Looking down to the now stopped groaning men joining to the already knock unconscious man.

Keeping the smirk on his face Naruto walked forward Naruto held his hand out for Zatch to take and without thinking of anything the Knight took the hand shake. His eyes widen a bit and he let it go but seemed to hold his hand closed.

"Everything is settled here sir these **'Gentlemen' **as you called them were threatening to harm us as well as the women in the bar right next to us."

Keeping up his smooth talking lie he kept his arms behind his back "We tried to settle this without violence and one them tried to attack first," pointing to the one next to Ichigo, then to one next to Naruto "but I acted in self-defense and so did my friend here. And if you need to ask the women in the bar there they will say the same." And looked back to Zatch with a straight face that if one did not know Naruto you would have thought he was telling the truth.

Discreetly feeling the weight in his hand Zatch nod his head "I understand, I will call a squad to come pick these men up and get a statement from the people in this area. And considering how this was an act of self-defense, you two have a nice day." Keeping a hidden smirk to Naruto he walked away. 

Deciding to get out of the area Naruto walked off while Ichigo followed. Once they were outside the city Ichigo looked to Naruto, "Say Naruto." Looking back Naruto 'hmm'.

"What you gave that guy back, there that was money wasn't it?" when he got silence as the answer he continued "How Much?"

Smirking back Naruto replied bluntly "70,000 Jewels."

What he got a small thud and he saw Ichigo face plant to the gorund and when he got back shock all over his face as he pointed to Naruto "70,000 J-Jewels! Please Kami-sama tell me that was not our money Naruto!" wondering if his Sempai lost his damn mind in wasting all the money they kept for working odd jobs this week was wasted in trying to keep the 'cops' off their backs thank to those morons.

Giving off a dull look Naruto waved his hand off lazily "Easy Ichigo calm down no need to worry, that wasn't even our money. I decided to teach those fools the consequences of what they wasted their money on." Looking back again he saw Ichigo's expression get bigger.

Ichigo if it was possible was completely speechless…but only for a moment "You took money from them?" again silence was the answer, "HOW THE HELL…How in the hell did you do that? I was watching you the whole damn time, there was no way you could have done that while that guy Zatch or everyone at that bar was watching you!" still trying to get over the fact that Naruto still robbed blind in front of everyone…and got away with it.

Stopping for a moment Naruto spoke out of nowhere "Ichigo, one thing you should know about me is that growing up I was discriminated for something that was not my fault and because of that I was never given the benefits like everyone else. And because of that when I needed money just to survive I only stole money from those that do not deserve it or rummaged from where I find it on the ground or from the 'spoils of war' when I defeated them in combat I took the money and I decided to be smart with it." Walking again Ichigo followed and gave a nod in understanding and was wondering what else was in store for them. 

(Same time-Natsu-Campsite)

Far from the Campsite we find Natsu jumping around with his fists beating what looked to be a bunch on men wearing tattered pants and a giant tattoo of a sword facing down on their backs, kind of ironic considering the men all seemed to have swords of different kinds and sizes.

And it wasn't just Natsu that was there on his back was Happy that was holding onto Natsu as if to be prepared to activate his wings and fly out of the warzone should he need to.

Far off from the battle was a man that was 6'3 black hair that looked to be starting to gray. His eyes were brown but had an odd specks of blue to it. He was wearing a yellow robe that had intricate designs, but it was hard to tell what they were at the time due to some cuts and blood stains on it. The robe parted shortly below the waist which would allow one greater mobility. And below the robes were pants of the same design. Wrapped around him was a black cape that looked to be held by a pendant. And to finish off was a pair of knee length black boots.

The man was sitting against the tree trying to control his breathing and was holding his arm that was cut trying to stop the bleeding.

Looking back at the battle not knowing if he was trying to figure out how this happened or if he was drifting off to unconsciousness. But decided to chalk it up to being the former so he thought and unknowingly Natsu both thought back to how this happened. 

(Flashback before the battle)

_In the same fields far from the campsite was Natsu who seemed to perform some katas of a fighting style, but the odd thing was that his eyes were closed, and his breathing was clam like he was in a trance. _

_This went on until out of nowhere Happy flew in and floating around Natsu and not trying to get hit he kept tapping Natsu on his head. "Natsu! Natsu wake up!" until he saw Natsu eyes snapped open and his arms were on the side. _

_Regaining his focus he looks over to Happy seeing his eyes were of curiosity and he was holding his back pack in his hand that seemed full. "Hey happy just got back from fishing, that didn't seemed to take long for you."_

_What he got was a confused look from Happy "Natsu I was fishing for two hours, when I got back I saw you were still moving back here, acting like you were fighting someone invisible, what were you doing?" really wondering if there was some invisible monster that Natsu was fighting._

_Getting what Happy was talking about Natsu smiled back and waved his hand like a certain blonde mentor "It's ok Happy I was doing an exercise Naruto-sensei recommended to me and from the looks of what you said it works, definitely got to thank sensei for how awesome it was."_

_Standing on his shoulder Happy put his hand on his chin and gave Natsu a curious eyebrow. "Well what was it Natsu?"_

_Looking to the curious blue feline he explained "Well you know what meditation is right?" seeing the nod he continued "What I just done was a different kind meant for someone with boundless amounts of energy, I know about it because-" _

"_Because staying still or being quiet for you is as impossible as it for Gray to keep his clothes on for a week." Ending with a giggle from the comedy wannabe feline. _

_Just from that comment Natsu's gained a tick mark on his forehead "I don't know whether to take that as a smart analogy considering gray or an insult. But anyway what I was going to say was I know about that because Naruto-sensei uses the same form of meditation to help control his powers more so he could get used to doing deep meditation." Acting like he said something wise to a dead pan faced cat._

"_Knowing you Natsu, you could spend your whole life trying it, and I know even you won't make it to deep meditation."_

"_Ok, I know that was an insult, seriously Happy what kind of friend insults the other like that?" _

"_The best!" _

"…_Shut up." _

"_I rest my case." _

_There banter was interrupted by the sounds of heavy footsteps coming down a hill on the opposite side of the campsite and from what they saw was a man that looked to be driving on pure will considering he looked like he would be collapsing at any moment. _

_Running towards him Natsu got to him and moved over to lay him against the tree close to the campsite. After getting him steady he got Happy to grab a towel where he placed on the wound on his arm to help stop the bleeding. _

_Seeing the man regaining consciousness and stopped being on autopilot he looked over to Natsu and Happy "W-who are you? Where am I?" _

_Not wasting a moment Natsu continued "My name is Natsu Dragneel, this is Happy, you are at our camp not too far from Onibus, are you ok you look like you were caught in an ambush." _

_Hearing the word ambush the man's eyes widen in shock and tried to get up but Natsu held him down, before he thought of yelling the boy to let him go he looked at his right shoulder saw what looked to be a guild mark and saw what he believed to be the mark of Fairy Tail._

_Looking back to Natsu, he would ask the one question that would change everything "Listen (Cough)…Natsu was it?" nodding to him the man continues "Listen my name is Alexander you were right I was ambushed…and they are coming this way…I see your guild mark so I know you're a mage…I am a complete stranger to you and you have no right to help me…but please you have to help me…if you do I will be in your debt…anything you want I can make it happen but just please help me…" but was stopped by Natsu holding his hand up. _

"_There's no need, I was planning to help you…anyway I don't care about any debts to be made, just point me to the direction and who we are facing and I'm all fired up." Gripping his fist in front of him with a big smile._

_Alexander was just in awe as he looked upon the man in front of him, and he told himself that once they got out of this situation he was going to do something for him regardless what he says._

_Nodding to himself Alex got up to a more comfortable situation "Ok, they were not too far off when you found me so they will be here soon. The ones chasing me are from a dark mercenary guild called the black swords, I was carrying important documents for his Majesty…" _

"_And it seems whatever is in the document, someone doesn't want it to be found, and since you said Mercenary it's not the guild, but whoever hired the guild. And is an enemy to Fiore itself." Natsu interrupted. _

_What he got was a grunt "I don't know really I'm just a messenger, but anyway they are coming soon and all I ask is that you please defeat them if you can, and don't worry if you killed anyone of them I will make sure you are protected." What he got was a nod, as he look into the direction where he heard a lot of footsteps and went down to the center of the field with Happy on his back._

_As he looked upon 10 men entering the field he took a clam breath and began to remember everything he was told so far from Naruto about this situation._

(Flashback-first combat lesson)

'_Natsu, the first thing I want to teach you in close combat was something my master taught me, and that was a mutli-combat style called the Shii-Cho style.' _(B) (C)

'_Multi-combat?'_

'_That's right, a style that will allow you to stretch your senses out to the point where you can fight, and focus on more than one opponent surrounding or facing you. Ergo multi-combat.' _

'_Awesome Sensei, I can't wait to learn this style soon I will be able to be so strong I can beat both Erza and that bastard Gray.' But was stop by a stern look from Naruto._

'_However Natsu like any weapon or technique this one does have 3 weaknesses that you must know. And Natsu this also something you must promise me to remember.' _

'_This styles weakness are first going up against a single opponent especially if it is one who is in a style that strengths is against someone who fights one-on-one. The second is it has to be used against opponents of ten or more, anything less your senses will not be able to read properly._

'_And the third.'_

'_The third weakness is the amount the magic you must use to your senses, what I mean Natsu is you must concentrate you magic to focus on all five of your senses to the max, by doing so you can make it so you can counter someone sneaking up to you while fighting someone in front and next you at the same time. And until we can make sure you bring you magic core bigger and stronger I would not use your dragon slayer technique while fighting this style because you are using most of your magic to your senses already. And one last thing do not stop using this style until you make sure everyone is out of combat. Because when you are done with the style your core will be drained to the point you will be incapacitated until you can move again, and even then that is the dangerous point in a combat situation.'_

'_I understand Sensei, all I want to know is can I use my Dragon Slayer magic while in this style in the future?' _

'_You can but only when your core gets bigger and when you learn to not use up to much magic to your senses, in fact if given time you might be able to increase those senses without magic, like I can.'_

"_However Natsu at this point now if you use your style with the core you have now it could kill you, sso promise me unless you are in a situation that matters life or death…no not use this style without either of us there to help you. Understand?"_

"_Hai Sensei."_

_(Flashback Kai) _

_Taking a deep breath Natsu got into his usual stance while he suddenly started having an orange glowing aura of magic surrounding him. _

_What looked to be the leader roared as he charged and flexed his armed back and went to strike Natsu when he saw the boys eyes closed thinking he was not focusing._

_What he got instead was Natsu eyes open glowing orange and a firm grasp around the wrist and an unexpected fist to the gut._

_Right after the first guy was shot Natsu turned around and blocked an attempted sword strike with another grasp of the wrist and used it to block the second sword of the guy next to him and unexpectedly grabbed both their heads and smashed them together there by knocking them out._

(Flashback-kai-Natsu Battle 3rd P.O.V)

Sensing another group dropping in, turning to the four mages rushing towards him Natsu took a page out of their book and rushed in the take them out as well.

Moving to the group of two on the left Natsu made a feint to smack the one on the far left, in the face to make him put his arms up to block only to receive a knee to the solar plexus there by making him drop his guard, only to receive an elbow to the face knocking him back. (D)

Grabbing an arm meant to hit his neck to the guy on the right Natsu flipped around and used the arm to swing the guy around like a bat and knocked both warriors on the right out and as he let go of the human bat the man hit a tree and knocked him to complete unconscious.

Having an odd sense or warning going off in his head Natsu flopped down to a push up position and heard to smack and thud noise and saw two men down and swelling on their cheeks…almost like they hit each other by accident when he was their target. Going into a forward roll into a spring position Natsu leaped forward and head-butted the final enemy in the gut which launched the man to the air and then land on the ground unconscious.

Standing back up and using his senses to tell him if anymore were around.

When he felt none he calmed his breathing down and it took him a few minutes to try and cut the flow of magic around him, and remove the trance he put himself in.

When the energy was gone Natsu was not prepared for the sudden feeling of loss to his movement in his body, kind of like when he suffers from motion sickness.

When he felt like he was going to fall he was not prepared of being caught and being held up by somebody, struggling to move his head to the side and saw it was "I-Ichigo-Sensei?"

Looking to Natsu Ichigo nod his head with a small smirk _'Good job Natsu, you really starting to prove yourself out there.'_

Turning to Natsu's back Ichigo called out "Hey Happy can you float a bit to help Natsu steady himself so we can get back to Naruto? He's waiting for us at the camp."

His replay was an 'Aye' and felt some of the weight being loosened and both men and cat were away from the field heading back to camp…unaware of a shadow moving in and launching knives to the downed men killing them in silence. After the last shot a group of shadows moved in and dragged the dark mages to the forest and leaving the place looking like it was a battlefield that never happened.

(10 minutes later-base camp)

Managing to get to the camp the two men and cat came upon Naruto with his hand glowing white holding it over Alexander who was having the same white glow over him and he looked better than he was earlier but then the glow was gone indicating Naruto was finished.

Just as Ichigo and Happy set Natsu down Natsu soon passed out, both men stood up as Naruto held his hand out to shake and Alexander took it in returned "Thank you so much Naruto and to you as well Ichigo, so how did it go?"

Ichigo let him know since Natsu was asleep "The kid did well. Right as I entered the field Natsu decimated the enemy." As he pointed to an out cold Natsu who was snoring lightly and Happy who was munching on fish.

Looking upon him Naruto looked to Natsu then Ichigo "Was he glowing orange when you got there?" when the nod was the answer Naruto sighed "I guess he used it then not to worry he will be fine in the morning, but still most impressive to be able to use that technique in a week and be able to take out ten men who were A-class according to Alexander." Speaking faintly to himself before he turned to Alexander "Are sure you need to move out now? You are more than welcome to stay for the night and move out tomorrow at your own time really." As he saw the man checking his gear before he turned and smiled.

"I appreciate the offer my good man but no I must get this message at the earliest convenience to his majesty." As he checked to have everything he grabbed his bag to make his leave but before he left he turned to the two gentlemen and held out a letter (E) for Naruto, and before Naruto asked he answered.

"That was a rune visual letter I made while you were talking with Ichigo, and I finally figured out as a way to thank all of you for saving my life. I know your student Natsu said it was not necessary and I feel you both are the same but this will not go undone, you all did a great service and I will make sure you are rewarded." Seeing how serious he was the two mentors and cat nod their heads and Alexander continued.

"What you need to do is go to the Capital of Fiore Crocus and make it by next week to give me time to get everything ready, and by the entrance is a man who guards it, give him this letter and when you do he will take it from there." After that Alexander bid them farewell and took off into the fields heading towards the mountains.

Seeing him go off Ichigo turned to Naruto and both went to look and see Natsu starting to wake up. Stretching he looked up and saw his two mentors looking at him and Happy still munching on more fish. "Hey guys, did I win?" what he got was Naruto gripping his head hard and Natsu squealing. (F)

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING THE SHII-CHO STYLE WITHOUT ME OR ICHIGO THERE!" but he could not say anything due to the amounts of pain his head was feeling or how he was screaming in pain.

After being slammed hard on the ground three minutes later, Natsu woke back up with his head on the ground and waiting for his head to stop ringing Natsu looked upon Naruto in sadness "Sorry Sensei I know you said not to…but I felt nervous as that man earlier Alex was in trouble and wanted to protect him and felt that style was the only thing that would have helped with those guys and not risk of using my techniques as that would have hurt him. Besides I was following one of your rules in combat…I made a judgment call and I'm prepared to accept the consequences." As he stared at them with a firm stare.

What he got was smiles on both of them "I see…well I guess then I should tell you. Your very lucky Natsu I'm not going to punish you." Only to receive a shocked look from Natsu.

"Huh?"

Naruto continued "You need to understand Natsu I'm not pissed about you using the Shii-Cho style to protect someone, I was mad because you did it without either of us around to help provide magic to your core in case it was depleted enough to kill you, after all I warned you that you did not have enough at this point. With me around I would have been able to replenish your core and keep you alive if it was too much for you." Seeing what he was talking about Natsu scratched his head in embarrassment.

But then something he said earlier hit him "But wait you said 'I was lucky' what did you mean by that?"

You could almost see that Naruto was thinking what to say but went with it "What I meant was the loss from your core was not as bad as I thought it would have been, you didn't completely drain your core to death, as there was enough to keep you alive and it only knocked you out. Which shows me your training has been paying off as your core has gotten bigger than we anticipated."

Ichigo went in to mention something that was bothering him "Tell me Natsu when you were fighting them what did it fell like?"

Thinking back to the fight earlier Natsu looked back "It was weird it was like they were fighting at my speed even though I knew they were quicker, and half the time my body was moving on its own." What he got was a smirk from Ichigo.

"Believe it or not, when I saw the last three guys fighting you were fast, and those guys were like bullets trying to hit you, but you were able to counter them and hit them as well."

Natsu was shocked to think he was able to see someone than were that fast looked to slow for him. But when had a yawn escape his mouth both told him to get some rest and they will prepare dinner since the sun was setting. 

Once Natsu was out and so was Happy Naruto made a motion for Ichigo to follow and went to talk in private. Far from the camp Naruto turned to Ichigo

"Ichigo, in our knowledge of our magic do you remember the part that talked about the 'side effects'?"

Thinking to himself Ichigo nod "You mean the one where Kami thought that all our old powers like your Chakra and my Reiatsu would have all been converted to our magic energy but still have a small chance to still have it in our bodies as a second power source. What about it?"

Naruto looks back to the camp "Well I think that side-effect happened, you see I lied about his core getting bigger than we thought, while it has grown but it did not get to be enough to have him knocked out, in all honesty he should be dead."

Ichigo then gained a confused look "How the hell is that possible, what's the point of us gaining this side-effect have to do with him still being alive…unless…wait are you telling me?"

Naruto turned to Ichigo still serious "That's right while in Onibus I went to a bookstore and had the owner help me find books that collected information on dragonslayers and according to a certain chapter it talked about 'dragon modes' and in these modes they are able to develop other elements added to their own. Like say for example if Natsu absorbs lightning magic to his body he might develop 'Lightening Flame Dragon Mode'."

When he saw Ichigo having his shocked look on his face Naruto continued "I see you are beginning to understand what I'm thinking."

"Naruto…are saying there is a slight possibility that Natsu…might have been…absorbing our Chakra and Reiatsu into him."

"More than that Ichigo not only do I think that it was trying to integrate it into his system and I think it succeeded. So not only do I think we still have our old powers, I think Natsu overtime will begin to possess Chakra and Reiatsu of his own while still having magic into his body. However it will be different than us since he did not start with a chakra pathway nor did he start out with the **Hakusui** (Soul Sleep) and **Saketsu **(Chain Binding), but all in all he will have two different powers but it will be as two different elements attached to his magic core which will create the two modes for him." (G).

Taking a breath from what he heard Ichigo moved next to Naruto looking upon the setting sun over the camp and had to voice his thoughts "You were right Naruto, this journey will be a trial for all of us, I mean Natsu unknowingly has been brought into this mission from Kami and now we find out now that Natsu is going to be more like us besides being the chosen hero of this world. And if from what we learned about each other back at our times, it means that he will gain powerful enemies just like we did, and he will have to go through the gauntlet of even stronger ones." As he was just about to say more he was held up by Naruto.

"True he will have to go through it all just like we did, but there is a difference Ichigo. We went through all that on our own. Yes we had friends to help us but they could not truly fight and stand with us, take the burden we were born with. But with Natsu it will be different, this time he will not do this alone, no matter what happens he will know we have his back." When they were done both went to the camp to check on dinner and then turned in the night to prepare for their trip to Crocus. 

(Crocus-1 week later)

Upon the view of a giant city with a giant golden castle in the center lied Crocus the capital of Fiore, it was a scene that our three warriors walked upon at the entrance to.

While it looked like nothing changed for the three companions, would be like saying Naruto hated ramen, a week made a lot of difference for both Natsu and Ichigo.

For Natsu he looked to have put on a bit of muscle and his hair went down to his neck, and he also had two black warmers on both his arms and on his legs.

But what was odd about them was it looked like it made Natsu seem to lag a bit like something was hanging on them. Well it was thanks to Naruto's suggestion and with a bit of knowledge of seals that he unknowingly inherited from the bijuu's…but more on that later.

Naruto was able to place resistance seals on the bands. The seals act on the strength and magic of the user, the more Natsu grows in strength, and Magic that are absorbs into the seals the more resistance is placed upon Natsu body. And at this point now Natsu is one level one and he feels like he is walking upon a waist length swamp trying to go up on a hill.

For Ichigo he was able to add in a new wardrobe on instead of his Shinigami Soul Palace outfit. The new outfit consisted of a black over coat, black turtle neck sweater, a black belt with a wooden diamond shape object that contained a skull with an X on it.

This was Ichigo's old combat pass that he decided to use it as a belt buckle like Naruto his headband plate as his belt buckle, he was wearing black pants that had portable side leg pockets, on his feet had black boots and to finish his look he was wearing black shade sunglasses. (H)

During the time it took to get to Crocus Ichigo found out that his combat pass had gone through some changes, where according to his knowledge given to him his badge would allow him to store away his body into the badge and he can shift to his soul reaper form or any other forms he awakens. And it also seemed that the badge also allows him to will his Zanpakuto to appear or not. 

Moving up to the entrance they look to see a soldier wearing a gray and blue helmet, and was wearing a blue and yellow outfit with armor underneath as they approached him the guard responded "Greeting gentlemen welcome to Crocus, how may I help you?" what he got was Naruto holding a letter for him, the guard look upon it and when he turned it around and saw a particular seal he went inside before telling them to wait for a moment.

Ten minutes later he returns but had a serious look upon his face "Gentlemen if you would kindly follow me, I will lead you to your destination."

The response was one that Confused Natsu and Ichigo, but Naruto looked like he knew something. "Go where?" asked the pink dragonslayer.

The guard looked back after the got someone to replace him answered something that would change their lives forever. "Why to meet his Majesty King Fiore of course, he has been expecting you." 

**Chapter End **

**I do not own Team Four Star or Dragonball Z abridged **

**(Omake #2)**

**(What happens when Naruto loses his ramen.)**

(Time skip into the future when Naruto and Ichigo join Fairy Tail)

It has been a week since Naruto and Ichigo joined Fairy Tail and Natsu and Happy's faithful return.

And how Naruto is spending his time, well now he is eagerly anticipating Mirajane coming out with her prototype version of ramen homemade.

You see ever since Naruto came to Earthland he has been a walking unstable bomb that randomly blows up everywhere he goes when something pisses him off.

Thankfully when he finds shops that contain dough noodles he is able to make with any kind of ingredients to make some kind of stew with it, but it was still not ramen to him. It may help contain his rage from snapping but he will still have his moments.

But when he learned from Natsu that Mirajane was a great cook who could just make about anything, Naruto asked for help by making a list for ingredients and begged the women to try and make it and help curve his 2 year withdrawal.

He even offered to do anything for her no questions asked which brought a small blush from her with all the naughty thoughts in her head.

So here we find him tapping on the counter and enjoying his beer, which has been another calming medicine for him. Then a sudden heavenly smell came to him as he looked upon a smiling Mirajane and a familiar bowl of noodles and broth and many other accessories "Here you go Naruto-kun, I hope you like it."

Looking upon the angel with tears Naruto looked to almost be crying "Bless you Mira-chan, I look upon this and I can tell this is going to be delicious." Grabbing a pair of chopsticks out of nowhere and broke them in half, taking a deep breath Naruto was about to dig in…

Only to have his table broken in half and his bowl smashed upon by a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He looked to be wearing a donned an open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top. "Damn it Droy what the hell was that for!"

As he was yelling to a tall, slim young man with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. Wearing a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sported a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. "That Jet was for trying to get a little too close to Levy-chan any more close and I will damn make sure to break your legs."

As they were about to fight more they were suddenly stopped by a very large amount to killing intent that was washed over the whole guild.

Turning to the source they looked upon Naruto but he had a large black aura shroud around him and he turned his head to both boys and they saw his eyes were glowing red, but for some odd reason he also had blood going down his cheeks like tears.

Looking upon the raged Naruto both boys looked down and saw a bowl broken and chopsticks in his hand and suddenly realized what they had done…and realized that they should call a temperary truce between them and try to survive. So Droy jumped into Jets arms in a frightened position (I) and Jet used his speed magic to run like a lightning bullet.

For 2 minutes everyone was holding their breath in both anticipation and in fear as they did not know what to do, as like any movement they do will set off the unstable Mage but it was broken when Alzack suddenly coughed out of fear. 

What happened next was everyone in Magnolia was treated to the sight of someone blowing up the doors of the guild and a golden missile flying out of the building like a bat going shit crazy out of hell following the smoke trail in the distance out for blood. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Team Natsu)

Sitting on the train was Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Happy all prepared to do the mission Erza asked help for.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing this Natsu froze and he was shaking in fear as his skin became pale white, while Happy was gripping Natsu's side of the head for dear life and shaking as well.

Lucy looked to the window with an eyebrow raised before looking to everybody else "Hey did you guys hear that?" everyone but Natsu looked curious and nod their heads before looking to Natsu who replied "I feel that." "Aye." Leaving the others wondering what spooked the duo.

(Tower of Heaven)

Looking upon the ocean in a tall tower was a blue hair man with a tattoo around his right eye, as he was looking on he hears a noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Looking up in confusion "What the devil is that noise?"

(Ichigo)

Walking along to his mission Ichigo stop for a moment when he felt a cold chill go down his spine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing a loud scream shuddered "Who in their right mind did something to piss Sempai off to this level?" before he decided to just ignore it and walked off. 

(Gildarts Clive)

Sitting in a bar was a man with orange slick back hair in a black cloak pick up his mug of beer with a smile.

"Ah time to enjoy a nice mug of-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Looked off in confusion "What the hell is that?"

(Elemental Nations Konohagakure no Sato-Hokages Office 4 years later)

In the confines of the Hokage Office we find a young man with a brown Goatee slick back hair reading paper work "Crap, crap, mega crap, stupid, pointless…sign come on Konohamaru why the hell did you decide to be Hokage when peace time came around…I hope your happy boss, because while peace came like you wanted I'm in this hell hole."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jumping in shock Konohamaru looked around for the sudden noise "Denise? Denise did you hear that? Oh god is that my ex-wife?" still hearing that scream he went to window that shows the village and opens it up while screaming out to the village, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU ALREADY TOOK THE KIDS WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT!" which lead to everyone wondering if their Hokage lost his mind.

(Earthland In the future)

Lucy looks upon a gate that was lighting up "Alright once I pass through this I can go back to the past to save everyone and especially-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Looking up in shock at the sudden sound "Naruto-kun?"

(Jet and Droy)

Taking a breather from all that speeding both men looked upon the grand fields next to a sign that said the borders between Iceberg and Pergrande Kingdom.

Regaining his breath Jet looked to Droy and nod his head "Well I think we lost him…" but was suddenly side swished by wind and a smoky form of Naruto who's eyes gone from glowing to blood shot and twitching making both men nervous.

"R-RamEn…WheRe iS it?" his voice sounded as twitchy as his eyes.

"Uh-N-Naruto-s-sama? Are you ok?" Droy asked

"R-RaM-Men…I-I nEEd my Ramen…give me now I need it now…do it now…you owe me now…" the twitching got worse as a red aura suddenly surround him making Jet piss himself and Droy shit himself…both in fear.

"Uh-um w-we don't have any…" Jet said in complete fear.

"um I don't know what that is?" Droy replied not knowing he signed there death warrant.

In the distance sounds of insane man screaming, two sissy screams over lapping it and the sudden huge explosions with rising dust clouds.

**(Omake end)**

**A/N **

**Well guys hope you liked this Omake, I felt it would be funny to imagine what happens when you have a ramen deprived Naruto for over a year, and while he was balanced (light and dark etc.) and a chance to beat the crap out of Jet and Droy. And yes it was the same as Team Four Star's Vegeta when his Dragonball was stolen and his rage broke.**

**My apologies for being late, I was recently in a car wreck and I have been getting recuperated, beyond that and getting books and classes signing up for my final year. Well beyond that there is also the problems of reading Naruto manga and how the moments in it they keep changing everything and now I feel like I'm gone from looking at Naruto to Ninjaball Z. But hopefully I can still make this work and still have my villains for this story. What are they? Well wait and see.**

**(A) The outfit is like Wolverines in the X-men movies only the shirt is red and the pants is black.**

**(B) The same Shii-Cho style from Star Wars KOTOR 2 **

**(C) Since not everything was ever covered during his two year training trip I am going to make concepts on what happened during his training of my own design. **

**(D) Best way to picture the fighting is like the combat style from Batman Arkham series**

**(E) I don't know what it is really called but it was the letter Mirajane sent to Makarov during the Eisenwald arc. **

**(F) Yes from time to time Naruto will pull a Raikage Iron claw moments to Natsu like Ay would do to Killer Bee.**

**(G) Picture Natsu's magic core like a Neutron and the Chakra and Reiatsu are protons, and the elemental modes are electrons. **

**(H) It's Adam Jenson outfit from Deus Ex HR except the belt buckle and the shades**

**(I) picture the Scooby doo scared position.**

**Anyway the result of the poll has been closed and all three universe is the winner so in the harem.**

**Naruto-(Fairy Tail (decided), Bleach (?), Naruto (Possible Suggestions)**

**Ichigo-(Fairy Tail (Decided-possible suggestion, Bleach (Possible Suggestions), Naruto(?)**

**Natsu-Fairy Tail (1 decide-suggestion), Bleach (?), Naruto (?)**

**The (?) means I need some ideas of who do you want to think to add to this harem, the choice limit will be 1 to possible two but give me ideas of who do you think will work. Thanks. **

**To someone who asked me earlier in a PM he wanted to know who is the main 'main' character in this story. The answer will be Naruto for he is the one who will guide Natsu and Ichigo to saving this world. But at the same time Natsu is the chosen hero in this world so it will be about his journey as he follows the 'Canon' line of the story, but since all three are main protagonist's they will all main moments and 'Arc's' in the story.**

**Now the next poll up will who you think Juvia should be with in this story, Ichigo or Gray,****personally I want it to be Ichigo it almost makes me wonder how Great/Hilarious/Disastrous it would be.**

**And yes after much talks and suggestion not only have I given Ichigo and Naruto their Reiatsu and Chakra back to combine with their magic, I have gone one better and have given Natsu the future possibility of having all three as a power source, how this will work, want to know what to expect…you will have to wait and see, like I said in the beginning I am going to take this and see how Awesome/Terrifying this can be. **

**Another thing need to be talked about is the characeters OOC peersonality's, from this point now anything going to this story will try to be the same from the past but will have moments that I will say that happened in the past like through a flashback that was of my creation. But be warned if you do not like it then tough luck. **

**For example Naruto's personality will have the good traits like Haytham Kenway from AC III I don't know why but when I see Naruto like that I find it wirks well with the three. The charisma, the calm and collected in battle, and more importantly quality to be the leader. And with him complete we will recognize different women and not be stuck onto Sakura like his stupid 'Canon' self. But at the same time he will not be like all the other men on Fairy Tail world.**

**For Ichigo there will be moments that he will call Naruto 'Sempai', and like the outfit he wears he will act like Adam Jenson from Deus Ex HR. with the calm attitude, always be on the case when need to, have the bad trauma of the past, but will have charisma to be called upon as a man of action like Naruto. **

**But what will be different is like with Naruto he will not act like his canon self when it comes to women but he will not also act like every other men on Fairy Tail world. **

**For Natsu he will have his goofy cheery attitude as his 'canon' persona but minus the idiocy, but at the same time he gain both personality traits he picked up from both his senseis when he is in battle, and when the situation calls for it. I kind of want to say he will be like Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. And I will give reviewers a cyber-cream soda if they can figure out a hidden meaning why I would.**

**For Happy that will be a surprise, but he will also not be his Canon self.**

**Up next the revelation of why The King of Fiore is expecting the gang, and a journey to the forgotten desert. **

**Anything more than that will be talked later but if you have question PM me, give me suggestions through reviews. Thanks a lot everyone be ready for more.**

**The GizmoDragon90 out. **


End file.
